Leap of Faith
by ZanaZ
Summary: When Robin joined the Straw hats, she never knew what fate might bring her, and little did Straw hat Luffy know that he could have such strong feelings that didn't have to do with eating. A blossoming love can grow with time and strength. This story will be as accurate to the characters we love as I can. Starts before Water7. Canon, with changes that come in a RobinxLuffy pairing.
1. Of Meetings and Sighs

**Leap of Faith**

"_We are afraid to care too much, for fear that the other person does not care at all." – Eleanor Roosevelt_

Rights go to their creators, blah blah blah. J.K... I love Oda-san for creating this series and taking me and other on a wonderful adventure.

_This is my first ever fanfic so expect horrible things. Well… let's hope it isn't that bad. A few of my friends make these so I thought 'Meh. What the hell.' The first few chapters are **T**, the later chapter might get kinda lemony so I'm rating the whole story **M**, just in case. I'm gonna try to be close to the source material but ill edge out here and there, especially at the end since the series hasn't quite ended yet. Anyway, flames accepted and ignored, reviews loved and noticed._

**Ch. 1 Of meetings and sighs**

_A few weeks earlier…_

Sir Crocodile of the Seven Pirate Warlords had just been defeated in the desert kingdom Alabasta and the Strawhats and had begun their next voyage into the sea when a woman strolled on the deck.

"About time we set sail." She said stretching out in the sun.

"What the-""Intruder!" "A beautiful woman~!" "How did she get here?" "Huh?" The entire crew exclaimed.

Raising her hands she said. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight. I need to talk to Strawhat Luffy."

Zoro spat on the deck putting a hand to his katana. "You were that baka-Crocodiles secondhand woman, what do you want with our captain?"

Luffy walked over waving down Zoro. "Oy, its fine. I remember her." He looked at her with a frown, "Whadaya want?"

She looked at him with her deep piercing blue eyes. "You better… take responsibility. You saved my life" She said to the young dumbstruck Captain and equally struck crew.

"You're weird, what do you want?" he said back looking peeved.

She looked straight into his eyes and said without blinking, "I want to join you crew."

_Now…_

Luffy and the others had just returned to the ocean after defeating the Lightning fruit user Enel and saving the sky island of Skypia. Basking in the sunlight, the pirates are relaxing, happy to be floating in real water.

**Robin's POV**

She hadn't learned what she had hoped in Skypia, but she was content. The rest of the crew trusted here much now and she began to feel the stirrings of happiness deep down inside. She'd cut herself off from such emotions so long ago, she'd forgotten how wonderful it felt. To be cared for and worried about.

The crew asked her for advice as well. Chopper and her had developed somewhat of a kinship when it came to knowledge, her as a historian and archeologist, he as a doctor. Nami, as the only other female on the ship, had a mutual bond over everything feminine and an equal distaste for some of the others antics. Zoro was still a bit brooding around her and untrusting but was slowly coming around. Usopp was always doing something odd and she liked to creep him out sometimes with her fascination with the macabre. Sanji…. Well between his constant flirting and his…. well… constant flirting. She got annoyed quickly, but he made up for it with beyond excellent cooking.

Then there was the Captain. Luffy… After he had saved her from the crumbling vault beneath Albasta, she did not know what to think about him. Even after being poisoned and on the verge of death by blood loss, he had saved her from being killed when she had lost all hope. Luffy with his broad shoulder and fierce determination had instantly attracted her to him. She had at times even entertained the notion of a relationship with her captain. But the gap in their ages almost instantly stopped any notion of attraction. Unlike Zoro who had similar characteristics, Luffy also had an infectious personality. Drawing everyone to him, making her laugh harder than she had in…. in….

She began to cry.

After so many years of running from the World Government, she felt she had a home once more. In the time since the Government condemned her homeland of Ohara into fiery oblivion when she was 8 years old. So many nights in the jungle and forests, stealing from people just to survive…

And now she need only ask for food, and Sanji would bring it to her. Her crew...her _friends…. _were there for her.

She lay down in her hammock and drank a cool glass of water. Sighing, taking in the heat and happiness, she fell asleep.

**Luffy's POV**

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!" chanted Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. Banging their hands on the table.

"Oy oy! Stop being such idiots! Hitting the table won't make the food come out any quicker!" Sanji shouted at them. "Meat! Meat! Meat!" they replied in unison.

He was starved. He had been napping hard all day and figured he deserved a pile of food for his hard work. Then again, he had been having odd dreams lately. Some about being the King of the Pirates, and others about Robin… This confused him. He never had dreams about his other nakama, like Usopp or Nami. All of the dreams about her were calming and happy to, as if… The smell of cooked boar and fish wafted into his nose.

"Yaaaa! Food!" He exclaimed as Sanji put a huge pile of food onto the creaking table.

Before Usopp and Chopper could even grab one leg, Luffy opened his mouth and gulped down half of the tables' food. "Hey! Luffy! Save some for the rest of us!" Usopp shouted, smacking him on the head annoyed.

"Chopper! Grab the food and run!" Usopp yelled, grabbing Luffy by the arms and mouth.

Chopper grabbed what was left and ran, with Luffy stretching his arm for the food right behind him. When suddenly the food Luffy swallowed, finally entered his stomach. Snapping his arm back into place Luffy sighed, content.

"Oy! Usopp! What are you doing? Let me go." Luffy said annoyed. Usopp let him go cautiously. Ready to spring for him if he tried to eat the rest of the food.

"That was good Sanji!" he said happily patting his stomach. "Next time, more meat and less waiting!"

"Easy for you to say." Sanji said grumpily, lighting a cigarette. "You don't have to cook it all."

Usopp's stomach started to growl. "Hey Chopper, I guess now we can ea-… Chopper!" Usopp noticed at last that Chopper had eaten nearly all tht was left of the food. Chopper looked at him and said guiltily, "Ummm. Sorry. It was just so goooooood." Usopp's stomach rumbled unhappily, "Telling me it was delicious doesn't help…" he said sadly.

Luffy, now full for the moment walked back up the deck so he could sit at his favorite spot at the helm of the Merry Go. On his way he noticed Robin sleeping peacefully in a hammock. Her... ummm… ample bust heaving up and down with her breathing. He starred mesmerized as she slept.

Ever since he started dreaming about her, he had started noticing more and more things about her. How she acted around everyone, what she liked to do for fun. Every time his head wasn't thinking about food, it wandered to Nico Robin. It also made him happy when she was smiling and the tinkling of her laugh made him happy as well. Almost as wonderful as personality, was her body. With straight silky black hair draped around her neck and shoulders, a slim figure, and drool-worthy cleavage, she was easily the most beautiful and interesting woman he had ever met in his adventures. He even at times, wondered about the possibility of a bigger relationship, but he doubted she thought of him in that way. She probably thought he was a childish idiot. There was an age difference to, so she might think of him only as like a younger brother.

She began to stir. Luffy hurriedly tried to walk away but Robin saw him.

**Robin's POV **

"Hello there captain-san." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, hi Robin-san." He said edging away slightly.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked quietly, noticing his blush.

"I was, uh, looking for the deck!" he stammered. She continued looking at him. "Umm, here it is. I found the deck." He said spluttered quickly.

"Yes, you found it." She said amused, noting his eyes darting away from her cleavage as he continued walking backwards.

"Well I have to go. Nami wanted to talk to me about where we're going next, so… bye!" Luffy turned around and walked speedily back into the galley.

She watched him disappear into the ship. He had been acting very oddly lately. She had noticed a few of his glances here and there for the past while, but this is the first time he ever watched her as she slept… well... that she _knew_ about anyway.

She would have to keep an eye on her Luffy-cha-…san…

_Well there it is. The first chapter of a hopefully good fanfic. Reviews yet again welcome!_ =3


	2. Of Memories and Bitter Chance

**Leap of Faith**

**Eeeerrrmmm….Yeeeaaaahhh…Sorry about the itty bitty (teeny weeny) wait… I know, I know. It was (much) longer than I thought. I've been busy (I now have my own apartment! XD). Figuring out work and other things but after seeing the reviews, I think it's high time to continue on. The reviews really help and truth be told, If not for reviews I would not keep writing this. So if by chance you would like me to keep this up, REVIEW ME BITCHES! XP … P.S. I'll be doing 'time-skips' here and there, so I'll be presuming you know where I'm at in the story.**

"_**Take a chance! All life is a chance. The man that goes farthest is generally the one who is willing to do and dare." – Dale Carnegie on 'love'**_

**Ch. 2 Of Memories and Bitter Chance**

"I'll get you for this!" shouted Foxy the Silver Fox angrily sailing back into the sea. His crew, weeping at the state of their newly painted flag.

"They never give up, do they?" muttered Zoro, thinking aloud of the Foxy Pirates and their odd attempts at defeating their crew.

Luffy and the crew started back to the old man with the long horses' house.

"We kicked their asses!" He shouted when the elder man got in sight.

Tonjit, and the Straw hats conversed for a moment about what had happened. "Thank you again for all of your help! Let me treat you to all to something nice!" Tonjit said. He left the group and started into his house, but bumped into something, falling to his backside.

"ZZZZZ" snored the tall man that Tonjit bumped into.

"Huh? Has he been standing there the whole time?" gasped Nami.

The strange man was extremely tall, dressed in fine clothes reminiscent of a marine.

"Huh?" mumbled the strange man, waking up. "Who the heck are you?" he asked, taking the covers off of his eyes.

There was a sudden thud behind most of the crew as they turned and saw Robin fall backwards, breathing heavily with a look of shock and unbridled fear in her eyes.

**Robin POV**

She looked, wild eyed, at the man, whom she remembered from that horrific event so many years past. _No he can't be here._ She thought. _This has to be some cruel joke._

She saw her nakama speaking to her but her mind was somewhere else, in a land of dread and nightmares thought almost gone.

The tall man began to speak looking at Robin with a slight grin on his face. "Arararara… You sure have grown into a fine woman… Nico Robin."

Her young gallant Captain moved in front on Robin, getting between her and the powerful man. "Robin!" He shouted, his voice finally reaching her. "What's wrong? Do you know this guy!"

She tried speaking, but her throat had closed up, disabling her from speaking. Her crew talked between themselves quickly. Memories of her home, Ohara began to bubbling into her head, the Omniscience tree burning and toppling over from cannon fire all of the glorious history with its books shriveling into twisted ashes floating into the air, the screams of the historians and townspeople echoing into the air until eventually being silenced by the unbending authority of '_**Justice**_'.

Her crew turned towards the Admiral, all in their own fighting stances_. No!_ She thought, petrified. _They have no idea who they are facing! We've never faced someone with such over whelming skill and power!_

"Ararara… Little boys shouldn't be so aggressive." He said to Luffy. "I wasn't ordered to come here. I only came here for a walk."

"'Ordered'?" shouted Zoro "Who do you work for!"

Robin, her voice finally coming out informed her crew in a tone just above a whisper just who this man was. "The marines." She said, answering Zoro's question. "He's an Admiral in the Marines."

"Admiral?" Her nakama shouted, flabbergasted.

She quickly explained what ranking an Admiral was. That only 3 of them existed: Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru. Here nakama began to freak out and get worked up.

Admiral Aokiji just put his hands up and tried to calm down her crew. Explaining he was here on unofficial leisurely time.

He looked downward speaking to the older man, Tonjit. Offering to help him cross the ocean and return to his people. Tonjit gratefully accepted the assistance.

Getting up, Aokiji, crossed the small valley and knelt down next to the ocean. The crew watched, enraptured, except for Robin who knew what was about to occur.

Placing his hand into the water, the air was still and quiet. When, without warning, a sea king burst from the ocean. The onlookers shouted at the Admiral to get out of the way. Aokiji didn't budge, merely saying in a low monotone, "_**ICE AGE**_". Instantaneously freezing the entire visible ocean around the shore, stopping the sea king, mid attack. The spectators were amazed.

Robin merely stood back in wary caution. "Logia class: the freezing power of the Hie Hie Fruit." She explained to them all. "This is the extent of power, of a Marine Admiral."

Aokiji stood back up, glancing at his handiwork. He told the older man that the sea should hold long enough for him to travel across and return to his family. Tonjit profusely thanked the Admiral and the Straw hats for what they had done for him, and his horse began walking on the ice towards the island where his family resided.

Aokiji sat silently as the rest of the Straw hats waved the older man goodbye.

As Tonjit left their sight, Luffy turned around and noticed the Marine Admiral silently watching them.

Finally, Luffy said something first to the Admiral. The Admiral spoke to him about something pertaining to Luffy's Grandfather. She watched as Luffy began to get worked up. The air itself began to feel chilly as the tension itself. Aokiji looked at here and the crew and said, matter-of-factly with a hint of menace, "Even though I only came here to see Nico Robin… Maybe all of you should just die right now."

Her crew took defensive stances, but only she knew how dangerous this situation was becoming.

Aokiji explained that although their small crew had only opposed criminals, it was only a matter of time until they fight with the Government itself. "But your crew is now even more so dangerous… because of You Nico Robin." He said staring directly into her eyes.

Luffy stepped forward, yelling loudly. "So you came to take Robin away after all! I'm gonna send you flying!"

_No!_ Thought Robin, _You can't fight him! I can't lose you to!_

Aokiji continued talking to her, ignoring Luffy's outburst, "Your bounty shows how dangerous you are to the World Government. And after having your bounty since you were only 8 years old, you have been betraying others to survive. Using them as your tools." She flinched as if she were slapped. It hurt all the more because it was true. Her life had been unimaginably difficult. With almost the entire world after her, either for her bounty or her life, she had had to lie and steal to survive. To SURVIVE. Not because she wanted to.

The Admiral's tone hardened and he said steadily, "After the recent feat of survival you have undertaken, are these the new tools that you have chosen to manipulate to your own goals?"

Biting her lower lip she began to shake_. No…No!_ she thought desperately.

"Every group you have ever had a connection with has been destroyed, leaving only you as the sole survivor."

_Why? Why must he do this? Haven't I suffered enough already?_ She thought wildly.

"What do you want?" She yelled at the man who had ruined and saved her life so many years ago. "_**Trienta Flores**_!" she shouted, crossing your arms. Arms began snaking around the Ice Admiral, grabbing him about the neck, back and legs. "No Robin! Don't!" shouted Nose-kun.

"I thought you were smarter than this Nico Robin" he said sighing.

"_**Clutch**_!" Aokiji was snapped in half shattering into dozens of icy pieces.

"AAAAHHHH! He must be dead!" yelled Chopper frantically.

Robin was silent. Knowing it wasn't possible. She quietly watched as the Admiral slowly began to form like a phoenix from artic ashes.

"That was very rude of you…" Aokiji drawled, returning to his full height. He bent forward, snatching a handful of grass from the ground. Throwing it to his side, he quickly blew freezing cold air moisture onto the grass mid-air, forming it into a frozen blade. "_**Ice Saber**_" he said swinging it forth.

He swiftly swung it toward her at frightening speeds. She was too shocked to move at all.

Sword-kun and Cook-san suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the Admiral's slash and kicking his sabre into the air.

"Gomu Gomu noooo…" She heard Luffy-san's voice saying behind her. _No! That won't work against him!_ She tried speaking but no words came out.

"**Bullet!**" Luffy's fist smashed into Aokiji's stomach.

The Admiral moved only slightly back from the impact. "AAARRGHH." The three attackers cried in unison. The parts of their bodies they attacked with quickly freezing, racking them with pain, they fell backwards clutching their frozen limbs.

"You've gotten some good friends this time Nico Robin… But you are still you. And you always will be…."Aokiji said with a heavy sigh.

Seeing her crew and Luffy-chan in such pain was distressing her. The man that had so hurt and helped her was the cause of such pain and to say that she had still not changed was tormenting her. "You're wrong…" she said, failing to keep her voice steady. "I have-"

The frigid Admiral silently stepped forward and enveloped her into his icy embrace.

She felt her body quickly freeze. "Robin! No! Get away from him!" She heard her anguished captain scream at her.

She looked despairingly at him knowing she would never see his smiling determined face again. "Luffy! I… am…." was all she could utter as she was shrouded in the bitter coldness, watching slowly as Luffy outstretched his arm towards her and her consciousness faded...

**Luffy's POV **

"ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" screamed Luffy.

Well just a mostly cannon part of my fanfic. This part I had to put in because it was such an important part of Robin's story, it basically revealed most of her back story and why she does and thinks what she does. It's also the beginning of the story Arc that in One Piece truly makes you hope for and think that a LuffyxRobin relationship works! I have a good idea of where to go with story and if you'd like me to continue…. **REVIEW** me! I'd really like to continue this story onward. In my off time until I do the next chapter, I'll just keep working and playing Skyrim and Kingdom Hearts II again! XD

P.S. Reviews = Me feeling Love/Smiles


	3. Recovering and Wandering Thoughts

**Leap of Faith**

**Well…. Been awhile (again). Though not 'quite' as long as last time. Worry not. I have the next 3 chapters all planned out and ready. Just have to write them. It's going to be as cannon as possible. The next few chapters take place in the days between their encounter with Aokiji (recovering and sailing) and when they arrive at Water 7. The manga even says it was a few days between loacations. Please Review! ^_^ **

**Ch. 3 Recovering and Wandering Thoughts**

"_There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with our first great sorrow. Before we know what it is to have loved and lost, to despaired and have recovered hope." -George Elliot_

_Previously…_

_**Robin's POV**_

_The frigid Admiral silently stepped forward and enveloped her into his icy embrace. _

_She felt her body quickly freeze. "Robin! No! Get away from him!" She heard her anguished captain scream at her._

_She looked despairingly at him knowing she would never see his smiling determined face again. "Luffy! I… am…." was all she could utter as she was shrouded in the bitter coldness, watching slowly as Luffy outstretched his arm towards her and her consciousness faded..._

_**Luffy's POV **_

"_ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" screamed Luffy._

_Now…_

Robin could feel warmth seeping into her body**. **Completely the opposite of what she last remembered. She kept her eyes closed and remained unmoving in her cozy cocoon of sheets.

_I must have survived…_ She thought calmly. _But how? Why?_

Aokiji could have easily killed her. She knew that he must have frozen her so completely that it made her faint. If he had wanted so badly to kill her, he could have just shattered her instantly. But… She was fine now…. No reason to worry… Right?

!

"Luf-! She gasped loudly trying to sit up from her bed, gasping gutturally from a piercing pain in her chest. She quickly fell back into the sheets, eyes cracking open from the ache.

_The rest! They-. Aokiji… There's no way they were strong enough!_ She thought wildly, attempting to sit up more slowly.

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZzzzzzz"

She looked to her left, towards the source of the sound and gave an audible sigh of relief. Luffy was lying on a bed next to her, limbs at relaxed angles, snoring noisily.

Laying back down and bringing the covers back up to her shoulders, she looked towards the ceiling of the cabin contentedly. _If Luffy is here and safe, the rest of the crew must be to._ She reasoned thoughtfully. _He would never be sleeping so easily if it wasn't so._

She glanced toward her captain and smiled blissfully, drifting back to sleep while listening to the faint sounds of her crew out on the deck and Luffy-san, oblivious to her eyes watching him, until she once again was swept back to sleep.

_The Next Morning…_

"RRAaaaaaagh!" Luffy groaned loudly, his arms stretching to a beam above him so as to flex his muscles.

He sat up quickly, looking around, alert. _Robin! Where is she? My nakama!_ He thought alarmed. _What happene-_

He heard voices drifting from outside the cabin. A muffled laugh from Chopper.

He became less tense. Hearing a faint sigh, he turned to his right and noticed Robin. Her chest heaving slowly with each breath.

_She's ok._ He thought thankfully. _They must be to._

He lay back down. Eyes still set on Robin. _Why was I so worried for her? Of course I care for all my friends, but she's the first one I thought about so intensely._

He continued to gaze at her. He gradually felt very calm and drowse. As his mind started to fade, thoughts drifted. _What makes you so special to me?_ As if in answer, Robin shifted in her sleep, head turning to him. Her arm hung limply to the side of the bed. Her luscious black hair, catching the light that was coming from one of the portholes.

The thought echoed silently in his eyes got heavier and started to close. _What makes you so special to me?..._

_Outside…_

_Put Put Put._ Went the sounds of Choppers feet, as he sneakily crept up to the Galley. Pressing his ear to the door, careful not to make a sound with his antlers, he could hear the voice of the crew's sharpshooter, Usopp, complaining about the wait for the food.

Hearing that he might be occupied for the time being, Chopper slowly tiptoed away from the doorway, walking towards Usopp's bed-area, marker in hoof.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Sanji! How much longer till that tuna is done?" Usopp asked. His body hanging half out of his chair from boredom.

Sanji in reply, merely turned the _Lahori Omelet_ in the skillet, purposely tossing hot oil towards Usopp.

"Oy Oyaaaaaa!" yelled Usopp. Scrambling out of its path hastily. The airborne oil made a hissing sound as it hit the chair had been 'sitting' on.

"What the heck was that for idiot?" shouted Usopp. Pointing an accusing finger at the riled chef.

"Why do you think _baka_?" the cook hollered back at him irritated. "You've kept on bothering me about food a lot lately. If you keep eating so much, you'll get fat!"

Usopp looked at Sanji, blinking. He then burst out laughing. "Hahahahahaha" Slapping his legs. "I'll never get fat! I have a high metabolism. That'll never happen!" Upon saying that, Usopp felt a sudden shiver down his spine. Which is something he usually felt when he said something that turned out wrong in the end. He generally felt this during his fight with enemies. Thinking it odd, he pushed the thought out of his mind and forgot about it.

Sanji rolled his eyes as he began to serve the dish. "Keep thinking like that and you will."

Usopp only grabbed his fork and dug in.

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Usopp!" shouted Chopper from up on the deck. "Come here quick!"

Chopper waited, then hearing a sudden crash from down below, Usopp emerged from bellow. With a frying pan flung through the air after him with a bellow from beneath.

"What is it Chopper?" asked Usopp calmly, ignoring the giant bulb on head his which was throbbing.

"I ummmm, saw those seagulls on that rock out there" Chopper said pointing to birds on a distant outcropping. Not looking Usopp in the eyes "and thought I saw some gold in their claws. So I thought you could shoot them, so we could grab it."

"Ohhhhh really? I think I could do that! I mean, I did train with the 20,000 best snipers of the sea when I was younger." He said pompously with a grin.

Chopper gasped with admiration, eyes sparkling in awe. "Huuuuuuhhhh? Really? That's amazing!"

"Yup! Let me just go grab my goggles" he said, rushing down to get them.

He returned within a few moments with his trusty goggles on his head and slingshot in hand. Zoro, Sanji, and Nami had gathered onto the deck to watch the show.

"Ok." He said pulling the eyepieces down. "Time for the Great Captain Usopp to shoot his target."

He walked past Chopper and the rest of the crew up to the railing of the ship, oblivious to Chopper holding his cheeks, trying to hold in laughter.

He raised his slingshot, pulling back the bands attached.

"_**Kayaku Boshi!" **_he shouted, releasing the bands. A small black pellet started streaking towards the rock, until-

"Kaw?" went the small seagull, his mouth filled with a large fish. It shuffled over to the beautiful gull next to him.

She had such lovely~ plumage. He was finally certain she would accept his advances and they could build a nest together. As he sidled even closer, he set the fish down in front of her. She looked down and quickly swallowed it.

He rubbed his wing on her as she looked at him. Their black eyes connected and then slowly, lovingly, they beaks went toward the others, until-

_**BOOM!**_

The rocks exploded in a loud bang. Showering the ocean with pebbles, fish, and a puff of feathers.

"Oh yaaaa!" hollered Usopp jumping in the air, pumping his fist. "Everyone bow down to the invincible Captain Usopp!"

He pushed back up his eyepieces. "So…" he said smirking, closing his eyes. "What did you guys think?"

"…"

He puffed his chest out more, waiting for their acclaim. _They must be shocked by the 'Incredible Usopp's' accuracy_. He thought forlornly.

"Pffft"

_Huh? Did I hear the beginnings of praise? _"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He heard the crew burst out laughing.

He opened his eyes. Nami had a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Zoro was softly chuckling. Sanji was doubled over with laughter, his cigarette lying on the deck. While Chopper, was rolling over on the ground, choking with laughter.

"Oy oy! What's so funny? Didn't you see my great shot? How was that funny?" he said annoyed, arms crossed.

"Hahahaha tch-." Nami uttered, suppressing her urge to laugh more. "The shot was great, but what's on your face is hilarious!"

"Huuuuh? What do you mean?" Usopp said uncertainly, taking a step back. "Someone gimme a mirror to look into."

Zoro walked up to him, unsheathing one of his swords. He put the blade parallel to Usopp's face so he could see what everyone was so amused with.

Usopp looked into his reflection.

"…."

"AAAHHHH!" Usopp howled, looking at his reflection.

Gazing at the sword he noticed large black circles around his eyes with lines etched outwards, making them look like small suns, and long thick lines reaching upwards to his hairline.

"What? How?" He gasped.

Suddenly, with a thought, he tore off his goggles and put a finger to the eyepiece. A black smudge rubbed off onto his finger.

"Hey!" Who put this on my goggles?" he shouted accusingly at the crew, point a darkened finger.

"How should we know?" Zoro said unconcernedly, placing his sword back into its sheath.

Usopp looked at them all, noticing Chopper slowly creeping away. "Chopper!" he yelled.

Chopper jumped up in panic. Turning slowly around to face him, his eyes looked everywhere but at him.

"Did you do this to me?" Usopp asked peeved.

"N-no. Of course not! Why would I?" the small reindeer responded evasively, 'hiding' the wrong way, behind Nami.

_Hmmmm. I have an idea._ Usopp thought quickly.

"Oh really? Too bad." Usopp said sadly. "Whoever did it did a reaaaaally good job. I can't believe how smart they must've been to do it when I was occupied."

Glancing back at Chopper, the young doctor was wagging back and forth, a look of extreme happiness on his young face.

"You bastard." He said smiling. "I didn't do _that_ good of a prank!"

"Haha! Got you!" the sharpshooter yelled in triumph.

"Eeeeehhhh?" The doctor said stepping back, snapping out of his reverie. "You tricked me!"

"Come here!" Usopp bellowed running at Chopper, arms outstretched. Chopper shrieked, and started running around Nami.

After a few laps around the increasingly angry navigator. She punched them both swiftly and hard on the head

"Stop that you idiots!" She shouted, fisted still raised.

"That hurt Nami!" Chopper whimpered, clasping his head.

"Why'd you hit me? I didn't do anything!" Usopp gripped, moving away.

"Eh? You didn't? Oh well." Nami said shrugging. "Don't act so casual about it!" Usopp mumbled falling over.

As the crew dispersed to continue with their own days(Usopp quietly thinking of revenge), Luffys arm hung from the bed, inches away from the beautiful raven haired woman next to him. Their dreams both nearly alike, as they dreamt the day away.

**Well there goes the first day. Worry not, more Robin/Luffy stuff next chapter, less napping. They both have to recover after their tough ordeal yesterday, even rubber boy. I prefer these chapters to the more cannon ones, more freedom for my writing. Yet AGAIN. REVIEW. If no more reviews, I'll keep this story in my noggin to myself. Thanks for the Reviews ahead! =D -ZanaZ**


	4. Misadventures in the Dark

**Leap of Faith**

**Dum Dum DUMMMM! I am back with an early Christmas present for you all, and I hope I made it sufficiently longer! Thank you all for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them, and follows as well! My laptop broke recently which had nearly all my outlines for this story which SEVERELY sucked, but I remembered enough to write this on my phone mostly. I've been busy with work, Assassin's Creed 3, and Halo 4(hallowed be thy name XD). My love life has also sucked significantly recently so in the last 2 weeks I've poured all my love-sickness and frustration into this chapter. Focus focus FOCUS! Oh, and from now on, I'll be responding to most reviews at the beginning of each new chapter, unless the review is reeeaaally awesome' then I'll PM privately to. =P**

_**~ReViEw ReSpOnCeS~**_

**Armandhas-**Yesssss, I know there was so little Robin, but she needed a bit of sleepy healy time. I'm getting on the ball with them now XD/ **RANDOM guest- **Thank you Anonymous person. I like cuteness, though as a guy it's difficult at times (though with many younger girly friends, it helps), and LuRo FTW!/ **WaterEra-** Good Advice. I'm trying for a mixture of fluff at certain slow points, but intense One Piece-worthy intenseness. Like the bit with the explodey bird. It's not technically intense or fluff, just comedy (and I wanted to work in a Monty Python homage with the 'lovely plumage' thing) Detail is difficult at times. I've read A LOT of books. Some which have little detail and are still good, to a book like 'The Hobbit' which is Ffffff-rigging toooo detailed at time. I'd like a measured balance, that doesn't pull you out of the story and flow too much./ **XIII-Kuro Neko-** Ta-da! Though it wasn't too soon, I did write more! And thanks for the review! Though if you have any thoughts about the story, voice them next time :3 / **Hectikk10-** Moooore?! (said in mean Oliver Twist guy voice), then MOAR you get! =D, and thanks! / **Unforgettable Ink-** Thanks for the review! I try, I try. And I'll try not to forget the ink! XD / **C-Combo Guest Response!-** Thank you much! But review as a member so I can thank you properly! And yes, I want to remain on script. I've never been a great fan of AU's n stuff**. EEEHHH? That's it? THEN TO THE STORY!**

**Ch. 4 Missadventures in the Dark**

"_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.__" – H. Jackson Brown, Jr.  
><em>

"Pull Luffy! PULL! PULL!" Usopp shouted, arms gripping his Captain, pulling with all of his insignificant might. Nami, an old climate book given to her by old man Tonjit in hand, ignored them as she read from a chair near the portside.

Luffy gritted his teeth, pulling the fishing pole as hard as he could in his current state. Wobbly, and eyes slightly out of focus, he wasn't at his full strength. It had been 3 says since his last meal during the time between matches of the Davey Back Fight, the day right before their 'chilling' encounter with the Marine Admiral, Aokiji.

With a final great effort, Luffy heaved with his remaining strength. The water began to swell as a massive something raised out of the water. With a loud 'KEKEKEKEKE!' a enormous furry sea creature emerged with a big grin. It was nearly ten times the size of the Merry Go.

"M-monkey?" Usopp said, cocking his head to the right, to confused to show how terrified he was.

"It's a Sea Monkey!" Nami shouted, jumping out of her seat. "Watch out! They're known as pranksters of the sea!"

The Sea Monkey just chittered as the crew realized that within its fin/paw, it had the small fishing hook. And with its grin ever larger, it created a small (compared to the Sea Monkey) wave at the ship, causing it to thrash to and fro in the turbulent waters. This caused the crew and a few barrels to tumble every which way.

The Sea Monkey giggled mischievously, ever louder as it disappeared back beneath the waves.

The crew, soaked, just lay in their respective positions they landed in. Not speaking, they just sat. Except Luffy who, while already exhausted, was knocked out after so much seawater hit him.

After about 4 minutes, Nami looking up noticed something about Usopp, or rather, something 'under' Usopp. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, shouting, "Usopp! Get up now! Look at what you're sitting on!"

Usopp jumped up without hesitation and spun around to see what she was on about. Directly where he was sitting, lay one of the two hoses that pumped oxygen down to the diving suits that were currently occupied by two individuals. Each, respectively of either a refined or a rough disposition.

"Aaagh!" Shrieked Nami. "How long were you sitting on that?!"

"I d-d-dunno!" He stammered in response, panicked. "M-maybe three or four minutes."

Chopper burst from the cabin doorway in his Monster point form. "What happened? As soon as I felt the ship get attacked, I made sure to hold down Robin to her bed so she didn't fall off."

Nami voiced her relief that Robin was ok, but was distracted and told him of the predicament with Usopp sitting on the cord giving air to one of the diving suits.

"What?! Oh no! How long did it not pump air?" Chopper asked seriously worried.

After they told him, he gave a slight sigh of relief. "Well sometimes four minutes might be dangerous. But with those two it shouldn't be a problem, as long as they don't exert themselves they should be fine."

The crew looked at one another and their heads sunk low upon realizing which two they were dealing with... Uh-oh...

[][][][][][][][][][]

_Earlier..._

"This is tough work." Usopp muttered to Chopper, grinding various ingredients into a fine powder with a pestle and mortar. "I don't know how you're so good with all these different medicines."

"Well it took a long time." Chopper answered while pacing, but still looking the other way. "Dr. Hiruluk and Dr. Kureha taught me lots. But since we get in a lot of fights and get injured so much, it's probably a good idea for more than just me to know at least a few things about healing."

Usopp only grunted in agreement, as he was focusing on his task.

Several moments later, "Oy! Chopper! I'm done!" He exclaimed happily, he thrust the concoction towards the young doctor, awaiting inspection.

Chopper walked towards him and grabbed the mixture, examining it seriously. "So?" Usopp inquired expectantly. "Will that help heal sword wounds?"

"This..." Chopper began grandly. "Might be able to heal a few paper cuts." he ended sadly. Dropping the contents of the bowl into a bucket with the last 2 hours of past failed combinations.

Usopps head sank at hearing of his latest failure. "Uggghhh. I'm sorry Chopper. I guess I'll just have to stick with wrapping every wound I see with lots of bandages."

"I'm sure you'll get better!"Chopper said positively, "It just takes more practice. Maybe in the meantime, I'll see how much Nami knows."

"Thanks Chopper" Usopp said a bit resignedly. "And that's a good idea. She might be able to-"

Crash!

Usopp and Chopper jumped up at the sound. They glanced outside the room and ran towards the source of the noise.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_Earlier __Earlier..._

_Gruuuummbllleeee_

Luffy sat up, massaging his groaning stomach. "Uggghh. It hurts. I need food fast." Luffy tried to look around, but it was pitch black. He remembered that Chopper sometimes blocked off all the portholes to help people sleep in daytime.

_It must be day then,_ Luffy thought. Then with a suddenly worried realization, he calculated that he must've missed at least 18 meals in the last 3 days.

His stomach moaned in agreement of his calculation. Then a faint scent wafted into his nose. It smelled good, heavenly even after so long without meat. It smelled a bit like lavender and flowers. He wrinkled his noise slightly, as it wasn't meat. His stomach gurgled angrily. "Well food is food." he mummbled resignedly.

He fumbled out of his bed and crept towards the smell. After a few steps, his hand grabbed wood and felt slight warmth above it, where the wisps of smell were strongest. He groped towards it and his hand grasped a warm fleshy mass. _Meat?_ He thought confusedly. _It doesn't smell like it._ He knelt down lower and sniffed more. _Nope._ He confirmed, giving it another slight squeeze. _It smells good, but not like meat._

Stomach-san punched him once more, making Luffy grimace in hunger pains. _Either way I'm hungry._ He leaned down, capturing a bit of it in his mouth, and sucked on it for a moment to try to sense the flavor. _Mmmmmm. Tastes good,_ he thought, and just before giving it a small test bite he heard his name being mumbled near his right ear.

_**Robins dream POV**_

_Pain..._

_It seemed like a daily part of her life. Whether physical or mental. From the uncaring people she lived within Ohara (before the wonderful people in the Omniscience tree). To Aokiji, the man who killed her first best friend, Jaguar D. Saul, before her very eyes. All the way to Crocodile, a devil of a man who she thought she could work with mutually, who in the end betrayed her, stabbing her and nearly killing her._

_Visions danced before her, memories twisted into deep internal horrors. She stood in a blurry grassy field when in an instant, the landscape morphed into a frigid wasteland and a massive figure appeared before her a being of pure ice, who she knew was Aokiji, whispering of treachery and her own worthlessness. She attempted to move but was frozen, whether from fear or ice she didn't know. The figure fell forward; frigid daggers seemed to pierce her flesh as the iciness slowly spread throughout. Her scream was unanswered as the cold seeped through her veins._

_The cold air was suddenly gone, and it was unexpectedly and extremely hot. The cold pain remained in her as the ground beneath her morphed yet again into stone and sand. A swirling mass of the grainy particles began to piece together in front of her, forming a grotesque visage of the hook-handed fiend Crocodile. His hook looking impossibly long and deadly sharp. Sand seemed to swirl around her face, choking her with unbearable force. The menacing figure raised his weapon high above her, and without hesitation, thrust it downward. A pain unimaginable surged through her. Combined with the cold daggers, she knew the only escape could be death. _

_The figure wrenched the deadly hook from her as she screeched in pain. Without remorse it rose the weapon one more, no emotion in the dead stare. Please, just end it. She tried saying, as she watched the weapon slicing downwards. She watched it as if in slow motion. It sailed down and down until-. The figure gasped, as if in pain in, as the hook stopped and he was thrown into a nearby stone wall. _

_She looked up as a lone figure approached. He stepped closer towards her and through the pain she looked into his eyes which were half hidden beneath the brim of his straw hat; they were fierce, determined, and without fear. He knelt down without hesitation and lifted her up. In an instant the pain was gone, the sand was no longer choking, and the cold no longer seeped through her bones. She looked up into his face and through the courageous eyes; she could sense warmth within._

_The warmth of his own eyes and body seemed to transfer into her as she was held by him. The heat began at her breasts and spread swiftly throughout. He was so impossibly perfect; she heard her thought as if spoken aloud. So strong, determined, good looking, and so wonderfully warm. There's no way he's real. But she knew who the figure was... Luffy..._

_It was her Captain who saved her. A man who she knew she shouldn't have such feelings for, but knowing she couldn't NOT have them, with him being the way he was... _

_Luffy..._

_**Robin dream end...**_

He looked up from his meal and looked toward the source of the sound. "L...Luffy" the soft voice said. He stood there for a moment. _That...sounded like Robin._ He thought dumbly. He turned his head back towards the meat and gave it another squeeze, which caused the voice to moan a bit.

He bit his lip and his headed turned back in forth in rising realization... He was groping Robin's breasts and had tasted them.

He reeled back in embarrassment, falling backwards into what must've been a barrel with medical supplies on top. Causing a huge crashing sound.

After the objects stopped falling, he heard the sounds of sheets rustling.

"Hello?" Robin's voiced called out tentatively. "Who's there?"

Biting his lip Luffy remained silent. "Hello?" She called again. After a second Luffy responded softly "It's me Robin."

"Luffy?" She said confusedly. "Why are you over ther-"

"Robin-chwaaaaaan!" Yelled Sanji, bursting through the door, letting light stream into the room. He lunged at her, grasping her hand between his, not noticing Luffy's fists clench slightly.

"Are you ok?" He swooned passionately. "I heard a sound and I ran here as fast as I could to make sure my lovely flower was safe."

"Oy! Sanji! She's fine! I only fell and knocked something over. Go back to cooking!" Luffy shouted a bit louder than he meant to.

Sanji glanced a bit surprised at him. "What's with you? Mind your own business." He said annoyed to Luffy. "And if you didn't know, we're all out of food right now."

"It's nothing." He said looking away. "I'm just really hungry." His stomach gurgle-grumble-roared in confirmation of this.

Robin from her bed looked towards the bickering pair as Usopp and Chopper stumbled into the room and joined in. She watched not really comprehending, still wondering why Luffy had been slumped on the ground near her bed when she had woken up. Feeling slightly cold, she looked down, grasping for the covers, and noticed a slightly reddish mark on her left breast directly above the hem line of her clothes.

_Is that... a hickey?_ Robin thought blankly... Her mind began to race. _It was completely dark and when I woke up, Luffy was already awake, but on the floor near her after he apparently fell and made the noise that woke me._

She stared at her Captain. _Did he give this hickey to me?_ She wondered, worry mixed with a tinge of hope.

"Cook-san." She spoke while pulling the sheets up, which immediately caused Sanji to leap out of the current conversation and next to her bed, quite literally. "What is it my lovely Robin-chwan? What can I do to make your healing more pleasant?" He crooned joyously.

"From the light coming in, I'm guessing it's morning. I would greatly appreciate some orange juice if we have some left from Navigator-sans trees." She spoke, as he listened entranced.

"Of course! Anything for you! I'll get right on it!" He agreed at once, speeding out of the room with the speed of a lovesick cheetah, Luffy watching relieved as he left.

"Doctor-san, Nose-kun, do you think I could talk to the Captain alone for a moment?" She asked them smiling, not looking at Luffy as he gave her a worried look.

The pair agreed without a thought and left, Chopper opening the portholes so light would be in there after the door was closed on their way out.

There was a silence as Robin stared at her Captain and Luffy continued staring downwards, not looking at her.

"Luffy." She finally said aloud. He couldn't help but look up, she very rarely ever said his name, it was always 'captain'. "What were you doing on the floor when I woke up?"

He looked away again biting his lip. It was harder to look away as she began to lower her sheets, exposing the top part of her above-average cleavage.

"Luffy." She said again firmly. "This mark on my breast. Did you do that?" Finally. In resignation to the tirade he knew must be soon to follow, looked up and saw a reddish mark on the spot he must've been...sucking... on.

"Y-yes." He said worried, as she pulled the sheets back up, which made Luffy frown slightly. He was unsure what was going on behind those cool enticing eyes.

"Why would you do that? You shouldn't do that while someone is asleep." She said in a serious tone, trying to hide the blush caused by his answer.

He could see her cheeks redden in apparent anger. "W-w-wait!" He stammered raising his hands in defense. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

She stared at him, waiting for more explanations. " I woke up and was really hungry!" He gasped, trying to defend himself. "I smelled something really good so i went over to the smell and it even tasted really good so I..." his cheeks were crimson with embarrassment."Ummm... well... I tried to eat it." He finished extremely awkwardly.

Robin heard it all with an intense blush growing on her face. Luffy, her 10 years younger captain had thought she smelled good and had actually tasted her and he liked it. She thought back to her dream, her savior from the pain had at that moment done something like that...

"Then before I actually tried to take a bite, I heard you moan-...uuhh...saying my naming. So as soon as I knew it was you, I stopped and fell backwards." He finished once more.

After hearing the end of his explanation she was deep in thought. Then, as her blush faded, she spoke softly "So...it was all on accident."

Luffy looked at her and, expecting anger, he instead saw a small bit of sadness in her eyes. "Well. Yeah. I'd never do that to you Robin. You're my nakama." He responded calmly but firm.

"Oh." Robin said quietly. Pulling the sheets up further. Then, without meaning to, she heard her mouth speak, "So you'd never want to do something like that to me."

Luffy in kind, heard his own self speak past his embarrassment, "Of course I would! Even if it wasn't food, I really liked it."

There was an intense silence as the pair turned a deep crimson.

"Luffy." She began after another bout of embarrassed silence. "Do you really mean tha-"

Gurglagragleur! Interrupted Luffys stomach. Which made Luffy at that moment keel over in pain. "Luffy!" gasped Robin in panic.

As if on cue, Sanji bounded through the door with a pristine cup of orange juice in hand. "Robin-chwan!" he began flirtatiously. "I have your oran-" "Cook-san!" interrupted the panicky half dressed archeologist. "Help Luffy!" pointing down as him.

Sanji looked down and noticed his Captain and friend in pain. He hurried over to him, calling Chopper loudly to hurry into the cabin. Oddly within half a second, Usopp came in looking a bit shifty and just stood near the wall, watching worriedly.

After Sanji helped Luffy into a sitting position on the bed next to Robin, Chopper skidded into the room on hot hooves.

After a moment of examination, Chopper concluded that Luffy was in extreme need of food.

"We're all out of food right now." Sanji reminded Chopper as he lit a cigarette. "Until we reach a port, we've got nothing."

"Here." Robin said, handing Sanji the glass of orange juice, "Every little bit will help until he can get some nourishment." He took it, nodding in agreement.

After Luffy finished the drink, they lifted him up and brought him outside for some fresh air.

Leaving him on his favorite spot at the helm of Merry, Sanji and the rest of the crew (except Robin) gathered together and discussed their predicament.

"Luffy's in really bad shape." began Chopper, "Almost right after his fight with Foxy, he fought against that Ice guy, and he hasn't eaten since that all began." he finished worried.

"Well his wounds have basically completely healed." Nami responded. "It's his stomach that needs attention now. But we don't have any food. And fishing isn't working either." She said with a sigh. "Apparently, as close as we are to Long Ring Long Land, the fish here must have loooooong hatching cycles, so there are almost no fish biting right now."

"Well..." ventured Sanji, blowing smoke into the air, "if fishing is a dud, maybe they're be some tasty crustaceans or other creatures on the sea floor. Ocean life is in season at different times, maybe they're some down there.

Nami and the crew nodded in agreement. Usopp and Chopper ran downstairs to fetch the deep sea diving suits and ready it for use.

About 20 minutes later, Sanji waltzed over to a now half-asleep Zoro. Raising his leg, he thrust it at his head. Zoro, raised his hand and caught it without problem.

"The suits are ready. Let's go Cactus head." He said, pulling his foot out of the swordsman's grasp. "Fine with me Dartboard-brow." Retorted Zoro getting up.

Sanji stopped walking, 'dartboard' twitching. Releasing a heavy breath, he walked on and began to suit up.

"You sure you want to go down there?" He asked Zoro pulling the suit up. "You won't be much use. I'll still get a bigger catch than a guy with a few toothpicks."

"Eeeggghhh?" Zoro growled, and vein throbbing, clamped his swords to the belt of the suit. "You think a pair of crappy shoes will do better?" He retorted mockingly.

"Better than anything you have!" Sanji yelled thrusting his head towards the others.

They both growled at one another until Usopp shouted at them, and motioned to a writing board that wasn't there previously. "If you both insist on thinking you'll be better at getting food, let's see who's right."

He pointed at the board and informed them that whoever was able to bring back the largest catch in overall mass, would win.

"Fine with me." They replied in unison angry at one another, with Nami sighing in exasperation at the sight of the two annoying Alpha personalities.

The pair finished suiting up and clunked over to the portside railing. And, once their air supply was completely working, jumped into the blue sea, Luffy watched tired on Merrys head.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_Now... __Deep under the Merry…_

_Blooop_

A flash of orange lunged through the dark blue ocean and missing its target by inches, creating a plume of sand where it's claw landed.

_Blelbeloop_

A flash of silver arced towards it target, but only glanced off of the shell, whether from its superior strength or from the water slowing his strike down, he wasn't sure.

Wadding off a little farther from his catch, Zoro examined it for weaknesses.

It was an extremely large orange crab with two looong matching claws in the shape of sickles. He knew that slicing in his current environment wasn't going to work, and that he must have to use a piercing strike at one of its joints.

The crab looked on with an angry grin.

Readying himself, he lunged at the crab aiming at the joint between its chest and left arm. Not expecting the swift lunge, the crustacean sliced a long arc at the warrior, but he dodged under it. Piercing deep into the hardened joint, Zoro withdrew his blade and wadded off again.

Taking a few steady breaths, watching as the Crab bubbled angrily in pain with its arms hanging limply to its side. After another moment, instead of air, water filled his air supply. He spat it out instantly and looked at his supply cord; it had a large gash in the tube.

Damn! He thought angrily. I was careless. It must've done that when I dodged its attack... I have to finish this, and quick.

Noticing its attacker ready itself again but in pain, it raised its stronger right claw for battle. In unison they both lunged, ready to kill.

Same meters below the sea, but beyond a tree of kelp...

Sanji ducked down as 2 pairs of looong red legs sailed over him. Pushing off from the sea floor he aimed a kick at the creature's midsection, feeling it give slightly once again.

Kicking off from the lobster he twisted between its tail and right claw getting a safe distance away. He readied himself for another strike. I need to finish this quickly. He thought as his lungs burned more. I don't know what up with the air, maybe the cord got caught on something. Thankfully I've learned to hold my breath a long time after being on the sea for so long.

The large Lobster glared at its new enemy. The lobster was very large, with various scars along its sides. It sported a looong Fu Man Chu where its nose would've been. Its legs were it'd most distinguishing feature, they were nearly twice the length of its body and its tips were sharp and deadly from years of competitive fighting.

Kicking off from the rock he had stood on, Sanji did a feint kick at the Lobsters head. The red monster swiftly raised its claws to protect itself from the attack and noticed the feint, but too late. The blonde cook released an onslaught of kicks aimed at the same spot he had been attacking.

Though his kicks were severely slowed by the waters viscosity, the combined force and speed of the hits made a large crack in the lobster's carapace. It gasped in pain as Sanji kicked off of it and readied himself for another assault.

They glared at one another, both in pain. Kicking off with full force, they made contact once more, finally ending in a victory.

_Up Up Above…_

Usopp was laying down on the deck looking down into the water, head between bars in the railing.

Nami tended what was left of her oranges. With no food, it was all the crew could eat for the moment.

Chopper was downstairs with Robin tending the remainder of her nearly healed injuries.

Luffy had been placed back atop the helm of the merry, his head lolling back and forth. His mind shifted between thoughts of food and what had happened between him and Robin...

_Nice juicy meat with salt and with a side of meat without salt_. He thought with a droplet of drool dripping to the side of this mouth.

That'd be nice but... an image of Robin flickered in his head. _I thought she'd be angry about what happened. But she looked almost happy? Sad?_ His eyes dropped down. _Can she maybe like me? I thought she saw me as to young but maybe she might... dripping juices falling from a piece of seared beef._ His gut groaned in earnest. _I'm to hungry to think straight right now,_ he thought as his head banged down against Merrys.

A second later two objects burst through the surface of the water and floated, dead. Immediately followed by two figures in suits of rubber and metal. They both yanked off their helmets, and gasped for fresh air. Zoro was inhaling more air than Sanji as they climbed their way up the side of the ship.

Usopp and Nami rushed to the pair to see how they were.

"I'm fine." Zoro spat out still breathing in deeply. "The crab cut some of my cord so I couldn't get any air."

"I couldn't get much air either." Sanji muttered, lighting a cigarette. "My air stopped working, I thought my cord was stuck on something but on my way up, it started working again and I never saw a snag."

"Well..." Nami said grabbing Usopps nose, pulling him forward. "This idiot sat on your cord and didn't notice. That's why your air stopped."

"Aaaaahhhh... I see." The cook drawled nodding, walking back to the catches. "Well I guess that means you get to clean, prep, and cook your own food tonight Usopp. Oh, and clean everyone's plates afterwards to."

Usopp gaped at him mouth open, but didn't try to get out of it.

"Well at least we know mine is bigger, so let's eat!" Sanji said happily. Zoro began to argue that his was meatier, but Luffy launched himself at him. Luffy placed his face an inch from Zoro's and said with a terrifyingly hungry look on his face, "Zoro. Quiet. Argue later. Must. EAT!"

Zoro, his head reeled back, merely nodded in agreement.

Usopp helped Sanji and Zoro carry the pieces of meat into the kitchen, and watched as Sanji made a feast for the crew, but mostly for the Captain. Luffy sat perched on a chair watching the process, like a vulture waiting to dine on its first meal in weeks.

After the cooking was done, Chopper carried a lone plate to Robin's room and returned with her compliments to the chef, causing Sanji to burst onto the deck proclaiming his love for everything.

Then the feast began. Chopper shoveled spoon fulls of fresh crab into his waiting mouth, chewing happily. Nami preferred the lobster which caused Sanji to exuberantly share how he defeated it. Zoro and Sanji both ate their respective catch, stabbing into it with a bit more vigor that usual. Usopp sat at the end, eating a slightly blackened blob that he only picked at.

Luffy... **(Author note)** I won't go into his eating. After a few days and fights without food. His eating would cause small children to cry and regular humans to go vegan. **(Author note end)**

Suffice to say, a good meal was being had by all as they enjoyed a much needed feast.

Through a few walls and 1 floor down, Robin was deep in thought as she finished the remainder or her plate.

_What happened between me and him was real._ She thought staring blankly up into the ceiling boards, hearing through the wood, the happiness of the crew with Luffy's laughter the loudest. _He knows more about how I feel, and now I know that he actually might think of me in 'that' way..._ She pulled her knees to her body and clasped them closely.

_Could something ever truly happen between him and I? Would our differences make it impossible? I'm not even sure what the crew would think...perhaps... I could ask Navigator-san. I think I could trust her with this. _

Looking out to the side through one if the portholes, she watched the sun slowly dipping out of sight on the edge of the water.

_Can everything really go so well? After so long and so many hardships... is it wrong to hope for such happiness?... I hope not._ She thought longingly as the sun slipped out of sight. _Luffy has become so... special to me..._

**And there you have it! I definitely added more Luffy/Robin flavoring to this chapter's mixture. I hope you were happy with my newest chapter! Please show your anger, love, frustration, and happiness in my reviews! Whelp Guess that's it for this area. Yet again, show your love with reviews, follows, and faves! It makes me happy and want to write more when I see how high my fic's stats are compared to other Lu/Ro fics :3 So laters! - ZanaZ**


	5. Brooding and Conspiring

**Leap of Faith**

"**Play that funky music white booooy!" Or I can just make a quick final update before the year ends. And since the World didn't end quite yet, I might as well give this thing an update to celebrate. Yet again please Review, fave, and follow. If you've already reviewed once, do it again. I'd like some feedback as to how I am doing, and if there are any ideas or critics you might have that could help me. As always, thank you and enjoy.**

**~ReViEw ReSpOnCeS~**

**Hectikk10** – I know right? Luffy can be so luckily oblivious at times. And thanks! I try. And I updated soon to! / **Andore-kun** – Thank you for the review! I posted the chapter quick, just for you. =P / **janzen222** – Thank you kind sir/madam. XD / **SmilingJack65** – Thanks much! I try to keep the crew as much like themselves as I can. I mean why not? We like them for a reason, so why change their personalities? And I know it's rare. I'm not a fan of out-of-character or AU stuff. / **wafflebob123** – I'm not quite sure. I'll keep it in mind. Though If I did, it wouldn't be till after I get to that moment in my own fic. Alrighty, Lets get started!

**Ch. 5 Brooding and Conspiring**

"_A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.__"__–__ Max Muller _

The next day, after the crew had been sufficiently fed, passed fairly quickly. Once Chopper had confirmed that Robin was well enough to travel, the crew readied the ship and set sail away from Long Ring Long Land.

Luffy stayed above deck the entire next day, not wanting to go below and speak face-to-face with Robin. He walked past a prone Zoro who was snoring loudly against the main mast. Approaching the railing, he leaned upon it and stared into the vast blue ocean. His eyes trailed over to the bands of clouds in the distance. It was the one thing that could always steady his thoughts. For his entire life he had looked forward to sailing upon it and discovering new places and new things. To find great treasures had been the dreams of Luffy, Ace, and Sabo.

He had treasures already too. Pulling off his hat he stared at it. His friends were his most important treasures right now, Ace included. He smiled happily, remembering how he had encountered each of his nakama. Placing his hat back on his head he looked to the ocean again, his mind wandering back to the current things happening.

_I can't even talk to her_, he thought unhappily. _Sanji kept busting in and cutting off everything. I'm not completely sure, but I think when I said I kinda liked what I did, she was a bit happy..._ He blushed deeply again, remembering what he had accidentally done in the darkness. _Could I have really done something so stupid to someone I liked?!_ He thought despairingly, smacking his head.

"Oy Luffy! You shouldn't be doing that." A voice berated behind him. "I know you're rubber, but haven't you been hurt enough lately?"

Luffy looked around as Usopp leaned on the railing next to him. He bent his head slightly over the ocean, still looking a little queasy from his undercooked seafood last night.

They both just leaned, gazing out. After a few minutes Usopp spoke, "Ummm. Hey. Luffy. I need to talk to you about something."

Luffy glanced looked over at him. Usopp looked a little uneasy, but he didn't think it had to do with the bad food from earlier. Usopp took a breath and continued, "Well, uuhhh... you see... err..." Usopp banged his head to try to focus.

Taking another deep breath he looked directly at Luffy. "I heard your whole conversation with Robin yesterday."

Luffy just stared at him without reacting. "Wait, so you..." he began, brows furrowed. ! " you heard 'EVERYTHING'?" he gasped loudly, staring at Usopp disbelieving.

"Sshh sshh sssshhhh!" Usopp shushed, trying to quiet Luffys outburst. Neither noticed one of Zoro's eyes open as he turned his head slightly so he could listen in.

"Yes. I did." He said once Luffy had calmed down again. "And you were being a complete idiot." Luffy hit his head against the railing, sighing. "I know. I shouldn't have done that. But it was an accident. I didn't mean to do tha-" "No no no." Usopp interrupted, waving his hands. "I meant you haven't tried to take it any further since your last talk! You've stayed up here all day!"

Luffy stared at him unblinking. "What do you mean?" "What do you mean what do I mean?" He responded slapping his forehead. "I mean she's obviously interested in you so why haven't you tried to take it further!"

"Do you really think so?" Luffy asked hopefully. "What makes you think that?"

Usopp sighed at this response. "It's pretty obvious. Didn't you hear and see how she was acting? Jeez, how much experience do you even have with girls anyway?"

"None." Luffy said obliviously, lips pursed. "Oh! Wait! There was that old lady bandit Dadan that watched me for a bit. And Makino. But I think Ace liked her a little bit."

Usopp just stared as Luffy was talking. "You really have no experience with girls?" Luffy squinted his eyes at Usopp, responding, "Like you've done any better."

A vein bulged from Usopp's head. "Of course a man of the sea like me has been with many maidens!" Luffy waved his bravado away, saying "You and Kaya weren't even a couple when we got there."

At the mention of Kaya, Usopp fell to the floor in depression. "Oy, Luffy. You didn't have to bring her up..."

Reaching up, Usopp pulled Luffy down to the ground. "Okay. Luffy. Since you're obviously lacking experience with girls I'll be helping you with all of my expertise." He said with his chest slightly puffed out.

"But you barely know anything." Luffy said without mercy. Usopp's chest aired out at this comment. "Yeah well if we both work together I'm sure we can figure it all out." He said raising his fist. Luffy raised his to and nodded.

"Okay. Lesson one, Compliments. So... To help flirt with a girl you need to-" Usopp was interrupted as a hand grabbed his noise and pulled him back. Behind him, a green haired man appeared and sat down next to the confused Captain and annoyed sharpshooter.

After an uneasy silence, Zoro spoke up, "So. I hear you're trying to hook up with Robin." Luffy turned red at this. "Y-you know?" He said embarrassed. "Of course I do. I was 5 feet away, and it's not like you two were whispering quietly." Luffy aimed a punch at Usopps shoulder.

"And as you're my captain, it's my duty as first-mate to help you out. I still don't completely trust her, but I know despite how you act sometimes you're a good judge of character."

Stretching out his arms to the back of his head, Zoro leaned to the side of the mast. After a few moments of Luffy and Usopp waiting for Zoro's sage-like advice, he began. "So... Girls like swords right?"

Luffy fell to his back as Usopp chopped Zoro on the head exclaiming annoyed, "You don't know anything about picking up girls do you!?"

Zoro swatted Usopps hand away as Luffy sat upright again. "Of course I do. They like... fighting?" Usopp stared squinting, saying, "Idiot."

_Down below..._

As the trio continued on with their discussion, below the deck and beneath Chopper and Sanji who were discussing different foods that heal, Robin sat upright as Nami entered the infirmary.

"Hi Robin. How are you feeling?" Nami asked taking a seat in the bed next to hers.

"Much better." She responded with a smile. "Doctor-san has helped me so much. I think tomorrow I'll be able to leave here and be able to go up onto the deck."

"That's good to hear!" Nami said happily. "So what's up? Chopper said you wanted to talk to me."

Robin nodded and sat up a bit straighter, looking Nami in the eyes, "Naviga-. Nami... Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Robin." Nami said surprised, "Well, as long as it doesn't endanger the crew that is."

Looking at the younger orange haired woman for a moment, thinking... "Ok. I'll tell you. But you have to listen to everything before you say anything. Alright?"

Nami pulled her legs up to get comfortable, nodding.

"I suppose the simplest way to begin is to say..." Robin sighed. "That I think I'm falling for our Captain."

There was a deafening silence.

"What?! Luffy?!" Nami gasped loudly, a hand to her mouth.

"I was worried about this..." Robin said, her head dipping down. "I take it you disapprove?"

"No no no!" Nami cried, waving her hands. "It's just that... Well... I thought you liked Zoro."

Robin looked at her, surprised. "Hahahaha." She laughed. "No. Not at all. He's much too serious and brooding. But Luffy..." Her eyes began to unfocus slightly. "He can be so determined and fierce, but also so warm and light-hearted. No matter what happens he makes things always seem that it'll be alright. Which with how my life has been, it's so nice to be around..."

Nami continued to stare at her. Surprised by Robins openness as she was usually so reserved.

"But..." Robin continued, her eyes darkening over. "With how my life has been and the differences in our ages, it can't be possible for us to be." She looked Nami in the eyes. "My heart says yes, but my mind says no. It might be too difficult to-"

"That's stupid." Nami said interrupting her. "Love is only about what's in the heart. Everything else is just extra. You should-"

"You don't know how my life has been! How many things I've been through!" Robin said, her voice up an octave. The sins I've had to commit to stay alive. People constantly saying that I'm an abomination that doesn't deserve happiness..."

Nami's cheeks flushed as she looked away. The infirmary was once again silent as the two sat staring in opposite directions. After a few moments, Robin's shoulders sagged.

She turned back towards Nami, head looking down. "I'm sorry Nami. You didn't deserve any of that. It's just... Since we had the encounter with Ao Kiji, old memories and emotions have been bubbling up in my mind and it's been hard to control."

She felt a hand on her shoulder as a weight descended next to her on the bed. She looked up to see the younger woman to her side.

"Robin. I'm not saying to forget your past. I want you to just look past it. If Luffy actually likes you, it's because of you yourself. He's not the kind of person to care about the past. What matters to him is the here and now. Trust me." The navigator said smiling thinking back to everything with Arlong. "I know."

Robin's mouth curled into a slight smile as she gripped the sheets closer to her.

Nami thrust a tightly clenched fist into the air, surprising Robin. "Ok Robin. I know what I'm going to do." She said to the staring raven haired woman. "I'm going to help you with your 'monkey' problem. And trust me. With a skull as thick as his, you'll need it."

The young navigator continued looking with determination at her until the older beauty burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha." She tried to muffle it with her hands.

Nami cocked her head to the side and put on a pouty face as Robins laughs subsided. "Why are you laughing?" She asked with a huff.

The older woman leaned forward and embraced her. Nami's face registered shock at this rare and unexpected show of affection.

"Thank you Nami." Robin whispered in her ear. "For everything. The listening, the understanding, thank you so much."

Nami put her arms around her friend, returning the hug. "I'm your friend Robin. Of course I'll do whatever I can for you. It's what friends are for."

Robin tightened the hug, smiling as a single tear dripped down her nose and onto sheets.

_Friends..._

_True Friends..._

**My will be done! There is my last present for the year. I hope you liked it. Sometime next chapter I'll probably have them arriving at Water 7. Get this Fic running on a sea train and on a fast track. Yet again do the usual. Review/Fav/Follow. Alrighty, See you all next year! - ZanaZ**


	6. A Steamy Encounter

**Leap of Faith**

**Ok then! Here's another update coming your way! Time for some more chronological plot advancement. Expect some plot deviations from the series, though not enough to be off too much. While the Water 7 and CP9 arcs are important, I'll be glossing over some of it so the pacing doesn't get to slow. **

_**Time for some R n' R n' R... READER REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**Dorito Monkey D. Nyan Cat:** No. Me no speaky da kitty speaky. Me no special. *cry* / **Kevoman** : Thanks, I try. LuRo 4ever! XD / **Blame-It-On-Magellan**: Worry not! It has continued again! And I know what you mean. Sometimes your own story isn't enough. Though I haven't gotten to their good stuff yet. ;) / **Gabba Podda**: thanks for the short but sweet review! / **Shikamaru's babygirl**: thanks for the review! I like writing their dialogue. The characters are just wonderful and do so well together. I can't for some more LuRo fun! _**That's it! On to the next chapter! =D**_

**Ch. 6 A Steamy Encounter**

"_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world." -Brandi Snyder_

Robin lifted the bed sheets up and let them fall into place on her temporary bedding. She looked around the dimly lit infirmary, happy that she had slept her last night in here and could finally be in her own bed.

Doctor Chopper had at last agreed, after much persuading, that she was well enough to be dependant and walk around as she pleased. The raven-haired archeologist retrieved the two pillows from the floor and set them neatly on the bed.

She stopped moving for a moment and listened to the muffled sounds of her crew on the deck. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were laughing wildly about something and she heard an angry Nami yelling, likely berating them. Two more voices escalated by the second, their cook and swordsman were in another of their arguments. She rolled her eyes, grinning slightly.

Sighing, she opened the door and went into the short hallway. The sounds of her crew grew louder with every passing step. She gripped the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The commotion quieted down instantly. They all looked up at her.

"Hello everyone." She said smiling down at them all.

The crew whooped in happiness, arms raised. Chopper made himself noticed and said, "I'm glad you feel better Robin, but still take is easy. That was a very traumatic experience for your body." She nodded to his relief. "Of course doctor. I'm feeling much better thanks to your wonderful treatment." The young reindeer smiled in delight, wagging back and forth. "Praising me doesn't make me happy you ass!"

Sanji leapt up to her. "Is there anything I can make you Robin-chwan?" he asked joyously, grasping her hand. "Mmmm. May I have some coffee please?" she asked. "Of course!" he answered enthusiastically.

Sitting in a chair next to Nami, she sipped her coffee and watched as Luffy ate his potato paille with Usopp and Chopper.

_He looks so happy._ She thought, taking another sip. _Ever since the incident in the dark, they've had no contact at all. I know he's embarrassed, but has he thought at all about what I was trying to say? Maybe if I-_ "Robin." Nami spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you ok? You seem pretty deep in thought."

"Yes. I'm fine Nami." Robin responded smiling. "I'm just a bit tired." Nami grinned at this. "No you aren't. I saw where you were staring at. I know you want to try something, but take my advice and wait until HE does something. Except," Nami said, leaning back with a blush, "if he tries doing what he did to you in the infirmary."

Robin giggled at that last remark and promised to the younger navigator that she would try nothing before him.

Sipping more coffee she leaned back, happy to be in the sunlight again. She continued to watch as Luffy and Chopper made faces at Usopp, making him laugh and spray bits of potato on them.

"Shuh Ruffy." mumbled Usopp, mouth full of spuds. "Whu ur ooo gurna do ubut Rubim?"

Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth and lowered the now empty bowl. "I don't know." he said frustrated. "If I just walk up to her, it'd just be weird. I wanna talk to her in a normal situation." Usopp nodded at this wisely. "I get what you mean. But now that you've had help from Love Shaman Usopp, you'll be fine. I'll think of something." He looked up while stroking a non-existent beard.

"I know!" Chopper piped up, interrupting Usopps meditation. "How about Luffy joins me and Robin when we go book hunting! We can do it when we reach another island!"

Usopp looked down at him and blinked. "That's a great idea Chopper! I guess my love channeling energies rubbed off on you!" Chopper lifted his paws and gazed at them in amazement. "Really?" Chopper whispered in awe.

Agreeing that it was a sound plan, it was a go. Usopp said that he would tell Zoro later. Luffy turned to glance back at Robin but was interrupted when he heard Zoro shouting.

In her peripheral vision, Robin saw Zoro jump up quickly, and begin to shout while pointing into the ocean, "Hey! There's something swimming out there!" The crew jumped up from their respective spots and rushed to Zoro's position near the stern. Robin walked up behind them and noticed what seemed to a large humanoid-like creature swimming on the water's surface.

"It's a frog!" Luffy shouted in excitement. "It's doing the crawlstroke!

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and a monster-point Chopper all rushed to a paddle and rowed with gusto towards the frantically swimming frog.

Nami jumped up in front of them, "Stop rowing! We aren't going after that frog. The Log post isn't even pointing in that direction!"

"But Nami," interjected Chopper, as Sanji dropped his oar, "It's swimming straight towards that lighthouse."

Nami and Robin looked ahead and indeed saw a large shape poking out of the water.

"I don't care. The log post isn't pointing to it. We have to find an island soon so we can exchange all of this treasure from Skypia!" She replied pointedly. Luffy, ignoring her, extended his arm and grabbed the oar that Sanji had let go of. He started paddling faster and faster with Chopper and Zoro barely keeping pace.

As they neared the frog and lighthouse, Robin heard a dull whistle in the air far into the distance.

The frog swam to the left of the lighthouse and jumped into the air, landing on something which allowed only its legs to be underwater. A loud chugging sound filled the air accompanied by a whistling shriek, the frog straightened out and stood in a defensive position looking the toward the deafening sound.

Just as Merry passed the frog and was parallel with the lighthouse, a huge metallic something rushed behind them. The frog which was locked in a defensive stance, was struck by it and sent flying into the air.

The force of the metal monster surging through the water forcing multiple large waves towards the Merry. It lurched to and fro in the ensuing chaos, the crew tumbled across the deck as water sprayed across the deck from all directions. Chopper had grabbed Usopp and held onto the main mast. Zoro had two swords stabbed into the ground, keeping him steady. Sanji grabbed Nami and leapt to the railing and took hold.

Robin managed to create 10 arms which grabbed her neatly near the wheel. Luffy wasn't so lucky. His extended arm missed the branch of one of Namis trees and he began falling off the aft of the ship. Robin noticed this and immediately crossed her arms, making a net which caught Luffy before he passed the railing.

Luffy glanced at what gave him safety then looked towards Robin, who was looking at him with her piercing blue eyes. Time seemed to slow for Luffy, the water particles and sunlight made her seem even more beautiful to him, if that was possible. A moment later reality set back in, instead of his usual looking away, Luffy smiled wide and laughed. "Thanks Robin. That could've been bad." She smiled back at him.

Merry slowly righted herself and the crew watched as the long metallic object pushed onwards. As they looked more at it, they realized it looked like a train. "That's not possible!" Nami gasped aloud as Sanji let her down. "With its shape and design there's no way it should be able to sail on the water!" "It's blowing off smoke to." Interjected Chopper.

They continued to stare dumbly as it quickly disappeared into the distance. The silence was broken when a young girls voice filled the air, yelling about pirates. This was followed by a much older voice which was heavily slurred. "They're summoning reinforcements." growled Zoro.

The crew looked towards the building which was at the base of the lighthouse. A small blond child with pigtails ran out, who was followed by an older, rounder, woman who had a large gargoyle-like mouth. After a few sloppy steps, the older lady fell to her knees. "Chimney. What were you yelling about? I forgot." Prompting Zoro and Usopp to yell, "You're too damn drunk!"

Luffy and his crew jumped from the ship to the foothold of the lighthouse (Nami and Usopp climbed down slowly). They walked up to the two civilians and let them calm down and get comfortable.

Once settled, the older women told them her name was Kokoro, and the younger one was her granddaughter, Chiminey. Luffy nodded and said aloud banging his chest, "My name's Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Robin giggled at this, knowing how blunt Luffy could be. Kokoro laughed aloud at this. "You're pretty spunky, aren't you young man?"

Nami took a step forward in Chimineys direction, "Chiminey, what just happened with that big steam powered boat? There's no way something like that can sail on the ocean." The young girl looked at her blankly, she then smiled wide, "Ohhhh. You mean the Sea-train." "Sea...train?" "That's right! It's the only one in the world. And it doesn't sail on the sea, it uses underwater tracks, look." Nami leaned over the water and peered beneath the surf, "You're right! There are tracks!" Usopp whistled, impressed.

"Oy," interjected Luffy, "what about the big frog that got hit by the train?" Chimineys expression soured and she crossed her arms, "Oh. That's Yokozuna. He's been a problem forever. He keeps getting on the tracks and fighting against the train. He's destroying the front of it, like he's training."

Luffys expression hardened, "Really?" He pounded his fist on his hand. "Ok then. I won't eat that frog. I don't eat hard workers." Nami scowled, rolling her eyes, "You shouldn't have tried to eat it anyway."

Nami turned back to Kokoro, "Why are you two way out here in this lighthouse?" The older women hiccupped, "Oh, I'm one of the Sea-trains Station Managers. I someti- -hic- sometimes need to come out and check the lighthouse."

"If you'd like, when the train comes back, it can take you to a few different desti-hic-nations. The first is the Island of Gourmet Foods." "Nami!" Luffy shouted. "We have to go there! As your Captain I say so!" "I'm with him Nami-swan!" Sanji agreed "I'd love to see their specialty dishes." Nami waved away the order. "No no. We have to follow the log pose. We have a ship anyway so we couldn't take the train." Luffys head slunk down while Sanji happily nodded to her judgment.

Kokoro perked up at this. "Where are you heading? Let me see it." Kokoro took a quick glance. "Oh! So you're heading to Water 7, the City of Water." Water...7?" inquired Usopp.

"Yes. Water 7." Kokoro Saud nodding, "They are world renowned for their skills at ship building. The world government itself is a big customer of theirs. It's the home to the greatest Shipwrights in the world!"

Thump!

They all looked to the left. Luffy had stomped hard on the ground looking to the west "Ok then!" he shouted, grinning, "It's decided! I'm going to make one of those shipwrights our nakama!"

**So there it is, another Chapter down. I hope you weren't dissapointed after reading the chapter title, _'technically_' the train had steam...sooooo. =P A big arc is coming and some developments between our two smitten shipmates is brewing in the City of Water. Review, Fav, and Follow! If you have any ideas or opinions, please leave them for me to read! I might also be starting another fanfic in another series to. Perhaps Naruto. I don't know yet. But worry not, the next chapter will come out much faster because I finally have a new computer, so that means no more typing stories up on my phone, which takes FOREVER! Laters!**

**-ZanaZ**


	7. A Leap of Faith

**Leap of Faith**

**Another Update! Huzzah! And sooner than you might have expected as well. I've had this written up for a couple of days, but I kept revising a few things here and there. But here it is! I hope you enjoy it. It's a fairly important chapter I think. =D**

**_Time for some R n' R n' R... READER REVIEW RESPONSES!_**

**Cloud Piece:** I know right? It's the arc that lots of emotions are being thrown everywhere! So much stuff, so little time! The LuRo stuff will indeed be gripping (I hope). / **Blame-It-On-Magellan:** BAM! New Chapter! While I added detail, I'll also gloss over some which doesn't involve the 2 lovebirds, since so much happens. Hope you like the Fluff! / **Diclonious57:** I get what you mean. I'm getting better though!...I think... and yes.. Chopper is wonderful! / **RandomGuest:** Yes I was writing on my phone. It takes a long time. I actually wrote a lot for this chapter as well on the phone. I'm just so busy moving around, I have the time. That's it! On to the next chapter! =D

**Ch. 7 A Leap of Faith**

_"I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out."_ **- Roy Croft**

With Luffy determined in their new course, the Straw hats finished talking to the older train Conductor, Kokoro, and her granddaughter Chimney. As they readied themselves to leave, Kokoro drew out a map for them to follow. She also handed them a small letter, which she said was a letter of introduction to a man called Iceberg who lived in the city.

The crew boarded Merry and waved their goodbyes. Setting sail due west toward the city of Water 7.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Merry rocked peacefully as they sailed onwards to their next destination. The clouds were sparse, overwhelmed by the beautiful blue hue of the sky. The Straw hats were quiet, waiting for the first glimpse of the city. After an hour of sailing a dot appeared on the horizon. "I see it!" Zoro yelled down to them from the crow's nest.

By luck, a strong wind blew behind them, leading them quickly to the city. As they neared, the sight was a spectacle to behold. The buildings were a mixture of foamy whites and the blues of waves. Out of various niches, water poured in and out if the large city, and at the very peak, poured a huge fountain which added to the aura of the great city.

"Wow!" Usopp gasped amazed as they neared the island. "This is the biggest city I've ever seen! Maybe even bigger than Alabasta!"

As they neared a port close to the city walls, Nami slowed Merry so she could talk with an elder man who was fishing nearby. Usopp pulled Luffy aside quickly. "Luffy, remember to go with Chopper when he suggests the book hunt. It's probably gonna be your best chance. " Luffy backed away rolling his eyes, "Stop nagging. I remember."

Nami turned back to the crew, "Ok. We have to go around a bit and land somewhere else, that fisher said it's the safest spot for pirates to dock at."

Getting in their positions, they steered Merry a bit further, over to a large dirty patch of land. Once Merry came to a stop, they began pulling in the sails and dropping anchor. As Zoro pulled the mast into a locked position, it snapped apart, forcing Zoro to grab hold of it for support.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Usopp running over. "It's not my fault!" Retorted Zoro, veins bulging. He slowly pushed it back into position, breathing heavily. Sanji walked up to the mast and placed his hand on it, "Merry's in worse shape than we thought. It's going to take a lot to get her fixed."

"We'll pay whatever we need to pay." Usopp said determinedly. "Merry's been with us for lots of adventures."

"It'll be light out for a few more hours." Said Nami. "I'd prefer we exchange our treasure sooner than later. So... Usopp and Luffy will come to protect me and the treasure."

Luffy waved his hands in disagreement. "No, I can't go with you. There's something in the city I'm looking for. Sanji can go with you."

A rush of wind blew into Merry's cabin, and came rushing back out a moment later. Sanji suddenly appeared next to Nami with all the treasure on his back. "I'm ready Nami-swaaan!" Nami looking a bit confused, shrugged and agreed. "That's fine. Once we're done, we can head over to the shipyard and ask about Merry. On our way back, Sanji can pick up some food for us. I'm getting tired of fish and crab."

Once the three were off the deck, they started towards one of the entrances. After a little ways, Usopp looked back grinning, and winked at Luffy. In his distraction, the large bag of heavy treasure that Sanji was holding, smacked into his face hard. Falling to the ground in pain, he jumped back up and began yelling at Sanji. The pair bicker and curse back and forth until they finally disappear from view.

After a few moments of standing around gazing up at the city, Chopper walked up to Robin. "Robin. Do you think while they're gone, we can go hunting for books?". Robin smiled down at him. "Of course we can. Let's go now while the weather is good." Chopper nodded.

Once Chopper had grabbed a small pack, he and Robin exited off the ship. Just as they reached the ground, Luffy jumped down next to them. He looked towards Robin, scratching his head, "Robin. Do you think I can go with you guys? I'm looking for something, so I might find it if I go with you." Robin, slightly surprised, nods her head. "Of course you can. But who will watch the ship?" Luffy jabs his thumb back up to Merry. "Zoro's up there. He's gonna sleep-guard the ship."

Luffy, Chopper, and Robin walked onwards toward the towering City of Water 7, Zoro's snoring slowly fading away.

**xxxXXXxxx**

After renting the common mode of transportation in Water 7, a large horse-like fish which pulled a small boat, the three arrived at the Shopping District. Luffy, smiling and patting the head of his Yagara, rejoined Chopper (who is in his Reindeer form) and Robin as they enter the District.

As they walked deeper into the area, more and more people cluttered the walkways. Various shop stands littered the entire area. There were a variety of things being sold: souvenirs, food, masks, perfumes, birds and a multitude of other oddities.

Chopper, after few minutes of gawking at everything, looked up at Luffy and noticed the continuous glances he was giving Robin. He gave a weary sigh. This love thing is so confusing. I don't get it at all. But I have to make Usopp proud. Looking ahead, he noticed a certain store. There it is!

Chopper nudged his antlers on Luffy's side, making him look down. Chopper gave Luffy a wink which confused the young Captain. "Robin!" Chopper yelled happily looking back at her. "There's a book store up there! Can I go over there? Please! Please! Pleaaaseee?!" Robin smiled down at him. "Of course you can. Don't get lost " Chopper sped off to the store, after changing into his monster point for he winked at Luffy and walked inside.

Luffy still gawked at where Chopper last was. Disbelieving that Chopper has abandoned him with Robin...Alone...

He glanced towards Robin, who was looking around interestedly at their surroundings. Luffy thought intensely for a moment, with 33% brain, 33% heart, and 33.33334% stomach. After, he looked over to Robin. "Robin, ummm, do you maybe want to go get some Ice Cream?" Robin looked back at him. "Of course. I'd love to." Luffy perked up at this, "Ok then, let's go."

Robin followed Luffy as they walked over a bridge. She stopped, making Luffy look back. "What about Chopper?" "Chopper? Don't worry. He can find us easily with his nose once he's done." She nodded and continued following. As they passed a stall with various swords, Luffy stopped. He pointed a finger at one of the more expensive ones. "Robin, that sword is nice right? Really cool." Robin shrugged slightly. "I suppose they're ok." Luffy nodded and they walked on. Luffy fumed silently, ready to smack Zoro when he next saw him.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Five minutes and several dead ends later the two finally happened across a small secluded Ice Creamery in an alley waterway. It had a small tree giving shade to a few of the tables. Walking up to the stand they were greeted by a kindly frail old man.

"I'd like a 9 scoop ice Cream cone please! Any flavors!" Luffy said, mouth watering slightly. "I'll just have a 2 scoop please. Strawberry."  
>Luffy watched the elderly man scoop Robins ice Cream and give it to her. He then began making, with great difficulty, Luffy's own ice Cream. Luffy glanced over at Robin who waiting patiently at a table for him. He looked back to the owner who was having difficulty balancing the scoops on one another. Ignoring his voracious stomach, Luffy spoke. "Err old man. You can just give me a three scoop if you want." The older man immediately sliced off the top two scoops and thrust it at Luffy in relief. He took the cone and gave the owner a few Beli extra.<p>

Walking back to Robin, he sat down across from her. She had begun eating her ice cream as she looked out onto the water, Yagara and Bulls pulling people in the distance.

He looked at her entirety as she was distracted. Her raven hair was rippling in the sun, running down to her neck which was a beautiful pale cream color leading down to her revealing, fantastic, cleavage. Luffy's mouth began watering. Whether from Robin or the Ice cream, he wasn't sure.

Eyeing her breasts slightly guilty he thought,_ I had one of those in my mouth. I actually tasted it... On accident though!_ He berated himself. _She tasted kinda good... And she smelled so nice. Kinda lik-_

"Luffy!" Robins voice cut into his thoughts. He snapped out if his reverie and closed his slightly agape mouth. He noticed she was pointing towards him and he looked down. His ice Cream was centimeters from falling into the abyss of the ground. "Aahh!" yelped Luffy. He bent down and swallowed it, cone and all.

1 second passed, Luffy sighed in relief. 2 seconds passed, Luffy felt a slight tingle in the back of his skull. 3 seconds passed, "Aarrgghh uurrghh!" Yelled Luffy. He gripped his head and pulled it apart. It was so cold, it felt like that Ice guy was attacking him again. He pulled his head apart faster and faster to make more heat. After a few moments, the cold chill subsided and all that remained was Robins laughter in the air.

He took steady breaths calmly as Robin slowly stopped her fit of laughter. she placed the remains of her cone on the table side. With determination he usually reserved for intense fights, Luffy thrust his hands forward and gripped Robin hands firmly, but softly, in his own. _This is it... I have to try. Even if I fail._

"Robin." he said looking into her icy blue eyes. "I know things have kinda been weird the last few days, but I really think I have to say this." He looked down away from her which made it easier for him to speak. "I've never met someone like you before. You're really smart and beautiful and smell good." He stopped.

A growing blush was growing in Robins cheeks. " I..I uhhh.. don't know if you feel the same at all but... but uhhh." He was getting so nervous he could barely speak. "ugh!" He groaned aloud. "I'd rather fight Crocodile and Enel right now! Ace was always so much better at this than I was!" He looked back into her eyes. "I was wondering if you maybe, kinda, possibly, by chance, in a way, sort of like me like I like you?"

Luffy shut his eyes hard, waiting for a response. Everything was still and quiet. He let go of her hand and pulled it back, knowing that he'd made an even bigger idiot out of himself.

All at once he felt a sudden pressure in his back. Luffy's feet left the ground and he was pushed out of his chair by a multitude of hands. He opened his eyes, in front of him was Robin. She opened her arms and pulled him into an embrace. Pulling him closer, she whispered into his ear, "Yes. I do."

Luffy pulled out the embrace and looked at her. Her eyes were slightly watery. After a second of gazing at her, he smiled wide. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her of her feet and Robin bent down to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Her lips are so soft. Why didn't this happen earlier? His mind thought slowly. It feels like her lips fit just right with mine. He tightened his grip on her.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like several minutes. When at last they separated, it was only for air, and Luffy yearned to do it again. After a moment, Luffy started feeling a bit awkward. He took a step back. "Like flowers... I uhh mean..I didn't expect that to go so well." He said scratching his head blushing. Robin giggled at this.

"I don't really know what happens after that... I guess that means we're together or something? I don't know these things..." She grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. You'll know soon enough." Luffy cocked his head, confused.

"If you say so." He squeezed her hand. "I guess we should go? Choppers probably still looking for us." Robin shook her head and nodded toward what was behind him. Chopper was watching them, most of his body hiding the wrong way.

"Oy! Chopper! Come on over here!" Luffy shouted at the stunned reindeer. Flabbergasted that he was seen, Chopper trotted over, yelling aloud. "I didn't see anything!" Robin knelt down to his level. "Don't worry Chopper. I know I can trust you. But can you keep this a secret for a little bit? I don't want the rest of the crew to know yet." Chopper brought his hoof up to his head in salute. "Ok Robin. You can trust me!" She put her hand on his head, smiling. "I know."

Luffy grabbed his and Robins trash and threw it away. The old ice cream vendor was looking at him and gave a sly wink. Luffy looked away, embarrassed.

The three walked through the small alleyway and re-entered the Shopping District.

**xxxXXXxxx**

A few steps into the crowd Luffy grabbed Robins hand, interlocking their fingers. She looked over to him but her was looking pointedly away.

Robin bumped into Luffy, hard, which made him look at her. "So? What you said earlier when you came with me and Chopper, did you find it?" He looked at her, puzzled. "You said you were looking for something in the city. Did you find it?" After a moment, realization dawned on his face. He laughed aloud, making several people glance at them. "Yeah. I guess I did." He said grinning wide.

Robin squeezed his hand as Luffy leaned over and awkwardly kissed her cheek, making her giggle. Chopper looked on still utterly confused.

An hour or so later, as the day wore on, Luffy's stomach began to override him. The three neared a multitude of stands selling a variety of different meats and foods. Chopper and Luffy began walking faster, the aroma caressing their noses.

Trying to walk faster than Chopper, he noticed he was being held back. His hand was still holding Robins. She smiled at him and let his hand go. "Go on. I'll still be here waiting for you." He grinned and ran off to join Chopper near one of the vending stands within sight.

**xxxXXXxxx**

She watched as he ran off to rejoin Chopper. He immediately grabbed the nearest piece of meat and sunk his teeth in, making the owner fume in annoyance. Luffy is still Luffy. She thought, smirking._ No matter who he's with or what he does... And I'd want it no other way._

_Though, I'm still surprised how forthcoming he was. Maybe he had help. Usopp is a possibility... Even so, he did a good job._ She put her fingers to her lips, remembering the warmth and pressure that was there earlier._ The kiss was divine, if a little awkward._

More people began milling around her, filling the quarter will dozens more people. Many wore the masks that they had seen earlier when they had arrived.

_Nami will be surprised._ She thought, amused. _She didn't think he had the grit to attempt something like this._

She noticed Luffy waving at her wildly, a large piece of meat clenched in his jaw. She waved back smiling, making him turn back. As she lowered her hand, the crowd became thicker and louder. To her left a thick-set figure passed near her and said loud enough for just her to hear, "**CP9**." and continued on past her.

Everything slowed to a crawl. Her heart thumped slow and dull in her chest, as the fated words echoed terribly in her mind. _CP9...CP9...CP9._

_No...No!. It can't be them! How are they here?! WHY are they here? CP9, no, Cipher Pol 9 was the assassin organization that was there when Ohara was destroyed!_

She turned to look back at the figure. He had slowed, as if waiting for her to follow. She looked longingly and sadly at her beloved Captain. _Luffy... I'm sorry, but the power they wield is tremendous. Not even you could defeat them._

She took a step back._ I'm sorry, but this is how it must be. Just as we were beginning, it must end. Maybe I can bargain your safety for my capture._ She looked down bitterly. _This is how it is. They were all right. I don't deserve happiness. But..._ Her eyes hardened._ I can at least keep Luffy and my frien-, crew, alive._

Turning around, she walked slowly to the figure and they disappeared from sight into the crowd.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Once Luffy and Chopper had bought all the succulent meat they could carry and paid the nearly emptied vendor, the turned back to return to Robin. Not seeing her, they walked back to exact spot she was before, but she was nowhere to be seen. Even Choppers nose made it seem as if she vanished.

Slightly worried, Luffy dropped his food on Choppers back and extended himself to the tallest nearby building. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he shouted, "Robin!" In return he hears only the crowds below. "Robin..." he mutters worriedly. "Where are you?"

**There it is! I have not much to say. Speak your thoughts in the reviews! Continue Following and Favorite-ing to. I'm off to Rapture so I can ready myself for Bioshock Infinite! Away!**

**P.S. I might be starting another Fic soon, so I'd like to get your opinions on who it should be about, pick one or two and put it in the reviews. These pairings are either to little used or I would just really like to write a Fic of them, Flame or not. Here they are:**

**_Ron x Anne Possible_ (Kim Possible) -/- _Naruto x Tsunade_ -/- _Naruto x Ino_ -/- _Sora x Mulan_ (Kingdom Hearts) -/- _Sokka x Katara_ (Avatar: TLA)**

**Thanks in advance! XD**

**-ZanaZ**


	8. (Un)Suppressed Emotion

**Leap of Faith**

**If you read what i posted a few days ago, you know. For those that didn't: I'm very sorry for this long long long long wait on the next chapter. Lots of stuff got in the way, but in the end, I could have done a better job and written and posted this much sooner. I'm doing better now, and there should no longer be any more long waits as there was for this one. Thanks.**

**P.S. I've gotten a couple reviews and pm's about the 'skipping around', the main reason I do it is so that I can get to the gist of a story rather than the extra fat. I'm also assuming you've read or seen the series, so that you know what going on. If not, I'm not surprised you get a bit confused on what the hell is going on. You'll see this chapter skips around quite a bit as well.**

**_Time for some months-old R n' R n' R! Reader Review Responses!_**

**Various Guests:** Yes, yes. I see all the reviews you left about me to update and being late. I'm sorry! Forgiiive meeeeee! **Janzen222:** I agree with some out you opinions, though, by 'Anne' I meant Mrs. Possible. :P **Blame-It-On-Magellan:** I try to mix it up some so that there's more reason to read it. No fun making everything 'by the book'. And yes, I like writing the fluff more than i thought I would. **sleepinglush**: I agree with what you said. Many people so the Romance story post-cp9. I've always thought the arc would just be so much more grand if the relationship began right before it, and it was greatly enhanced BECAUSE of what events had happened at Enies Lobby. **DhanaRagnarok:** Thanks! Yeah, I like having the cast as in-character as possible. I make Luffy as close as possible, but I think I struck a fairly good balance of his character. **Googlemo**: Thx! and I Know =_= but here it is! alamis: Think of it as a cliffhanger :P the-contradiction: yes, i am late, so I won't contradict you! **Bigby the Big Bad Wolf**: here you go! better than being hooked on Meth! **malefan:** *guuuuhhh* Brains! I no dead fic. Me UNdead fic. *guuuuuhhhh*

**Ch. 8 (Un)Suppressed Emotion**

_"When you truly care for someone, you don't look for faults. You don't look for answers. You don't look for mistakes. Instead, you fight the mistakes. You accept the faults and you overlook excuses. The measure of love is when you love without measure. There are rare chances that you'll meet the person you love and who loves you in return. So once you have it, don't let it go. The chance may never come your way again."_ **-Unknown**

_**Caw!-**_  
><em>A gull yelped aloud, leaping out of the way of a figure in a Straw Hat running across the rooftops, shouting at the tops of his lungs. "Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"<em>

**xxxXXXxxx**

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Watch it!"

"Woah!"

"Oi! Sorry! Sorry!" The blond man apologized as he ran in-between two people and vaulted over a shop stall. "Usoooopp! Where are you?!" he shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Usopp! Where are you, you idiot?!"

Turning a corner he ran down an alleyway and leapt onto a nearby light post. "Usooooopp!" Sanji shouted, sweat dripping down his brow. Swinging to his right, he noticed a group on people crowding a nearby alley. Furrowing his eyebrows, he jumped down and jogged into the crowd.

Pushing his way through, a pair of legs edged into sight. He gasped once he was able to see the bloodied and severely beaten form of Usopp. "Usopp!" he chocked out, he rushed forward and knelt down to Usopp. "Usopp!" he whispered fiercely. "Are you ok? What happened? Was it that Franky a*** goons?"

Usopp coughed, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. He looked slowly up to Sanji, deep lines of anguish mixed with bloody cuts crossed his face. "Yes..." he croaked, tears streaming from his eyes. "They took it all. I...I'm so useless." Sanji stared in sad desperation at his friends injuries. "W-we were finally going to be able to fix Merry... I'm s-sorry I'm so useless..."

"Stop talking you idiot. We'll get the money back."

He lifted Usopp up gently, leaning him against a nearby wall. "Stay here. I'll run and get Chopper." Usopp didn't respond, only looking past him with a gaunt expression. Grimacing, he left Usopp and ran towards the city-limits where Merry was docked. "Stay there!" he yelled behind him. "We'll get them back for this! Don't worry!" He turned a corner and ran even faster. _Damn it. Those guys are gonna pay. _Sanji thought furiously._ Usopp was so happy he could fix Merry up again. Those crooked bastards are gonna pay BIG time.  
><em>  
><strong>xxxXXXxxx<strong>

Robin watched as the cook rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. She glanced downward from the roof and across the canal. Usopp leaned against the wall, injured, but still breathing. *Cough* She flinched. "It's time to go." a deep voice drawled behind her. "You have seen his condition. He will live." Her lip quivered when she heard the sound of a door unlock and creak open behind her_. I need to help him. He's injured. _She thought sadly.

Sensing her reluctance, he gripped her should, not roughly, but with authority. "Let us go, Nico Robin. You have made a deal with us. Do you really want to back on it and see what power we truly wield?" She bowed her head, knowing she mustn't. Turning towards the large masked figure, she walked past him and into a door seemingly carved into nothingness. He walked in after her, closing the passage.

She followed him as they walked through a darkened reflection of their world. With the masked man's Devil Fruit ability, she had learned he could create doorways anywhere and could for all intents and purposes, appear and disappear anywhere he wanted. For the better part of three hours they had been walking to varying areas of Water 7. Twice they had to leave immediately because it seemed Robin's Captain had gotten too close to their location.

_What I'm doing is right. I'm protecting them. Though I'll never see any of them again. I can at least give myself to save their lives. _She smiled bitterly as they began climbing a set of stairs_. I suppose this is how I'll repay Luffy-san back for saving my life in the ruins of Alabasta...Funny... I once regretted him saving my life. And now it seems I'm glad he did. If only for a while.  
><em>  
>The pair entered a hallway and passed various individuals who, because of the Devil Fruit ability, took no notice of them. This has to happen. I must save them. There's no turning back. Going through another door created by the masked figure, they entered a large vaulted room near the center of the city.<p>

The figure gave a massive sigh and removed his mask and cloak. He was a large man. Very well muscled, tan, and built like an ox. In fact, he had his hair combed into two curved horns on either side of his head. She was surprised he took off his costume. The man sensed this and chucked. "You seem startled that I removed all of that. It doesn't really matter at this point. You know what is to happen and what will become of your crew if you decide not to cooperate." She looked away, not wanting to look him in the eye. He grinned and took a seat at a table opposite her.

"Sit." He commanded her, pointing to the chair near him. "I need to tell you the outline of what you are to do tonight." She walked slowly to the chair, hesitated, then sat down.

He gazed at her intently for several moments. "It really is hard to believe you got that bounty on you when you were so young. I suppose that the knowledge you got on the island of devils really was that bad." She said nothing to this. She had heard goads like this for so long, they no longer had an effect on her. "Anyway, that forbidden knowledge that you have seems to be useful right now. Your Loving Government needs you to find a special something for us. It seems a local man in this city knows the location of what we need. We intend for you to get it for us." He smiled wryly when she looked taken back. "I-... I thought..." she began trying to find her voice. "I thought you were only going to take me away on the Seatrain to Enies Lobby."

The man chuckled at this. "Why would you think that? Why would we make a deal with you so that we wouldn't harm your friends? We could take you by force easily. We said we wouldn't hurt them if you cooperated. Meaning you must do what we say or we will kill them in the most horrific way possible." He smirked as she squirmed in her seat slightly. "That little pet of yours with the antlers could be disemboweled at any moment, but because you are doing as we say, that won't happen... Now..." He withdrew a folded piece of paper from his front pocket. "Stop entertaining any thoughts you have about having a say in anything. That time is over. Look at this paper and tell me what you know of it.

Taking a breath to steady herself, she swallowed her anger, sadness, and fear. Leaning towards the table, she looked down at the word upon the paper. **PLUTON**. A deep freezing chill ran down her spine and throughout her entire body. She looked back up at the man and said steadily, "I don't know anythi-" his hand smacked her across the face and she fell to the floor. "This will be your only warning." he said to her coldly. "The next time you lie to me, One of those weaklings you call friends will lose their lives..." He picked up the paper and put it back into his front pocket. "As I was saying... What. Do. You. Know."

She looked down to the ground, knowing she had to tell. She hated herself deeply at that moment. She was willing to let millions of people die so that her few friends could live_. I really didn't deserve to live. Did I... Maybe you shouldn't have saved me after all Saul... _"The **Pluton**... Is an ancient weapon capable of massive destruction. So much that no one should ever use it." He stared at her hard. "And where-" he began, raising his arms grandly, "is this wondrous tool?" she looked at him. "I don't know." he squinted at her. "True. But, WE soon will...Tonight we will be infiltrating the home of the one who knows very important information pertaining to the Pluton. When there, you shall interrogate him and make him tell us everything he knows. Your 'experience' with former-Shichibukai Crocodile in Baroque Works should be helpful to you in this regard." he leaned back in his chair. "Any questions?" She said nothing... "Good. Now relax for now, we have several hours until the job needs doing." The ox-like man leaned back into his chair and shut his eyes, as if resting.

She didn't move for several minutes, then, sensing he was really done for the moment, she stood up and moved her chair to a corner in the room, brooding on what was to come later that night.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_The Next Day..._

"Damn it...Damn it! There's no way! There's no damn way it can be true!"

Luffy leapt to a nearby roof and roared into the air, passersby looked around confused. "Robiiiiiin!"

He continued jumping from roof to roof, searching tirelessly for his missing nakama. He could no longer think straight, the past 24 hours had passed in a rush and everything seemed to be falling apart. His best friend had left his crew and it was his fault, no matter what Zoro said.

Since he learned of what had happened to Usopp in the alley, and then being brutalized by the local gang, Franky House, he and his crew had returned some revenge and beaten them right back. It didn't matter though, they messed his friend up bad. To make matters worse, they had to tell Usopp that they had to get a new ship. Usopp... "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Luffy, frightening a nearby gull.

_Damn it Usopp! It's not like I want a new ship! Merry is important to me! But she just CAN'T go on anymore! _He thought, teeth clenched. His mind returned to the events of last night, when Usopp had challenged him to a fight. His anger faded and he felt only emptiness. _You had no chance. Why? Everything is breaking. My crew, my friends, my ship, even whatever me and Robin were going to have...Robin...  
><em>  
>His brows furrowed. <em>She has to be innocent. There's no way she could have shot that Ice-Guy on purpose. She's not like that. She must be in danger or something, or being tricked.<em> He glanced down and saw more and more people grabbing wood and supplies, they were running around in a big hurry. _That's right. That Aqua Laguna is coming soon. That means we don't have much longer to do everything. Damn it. I have to find Robin quick! _He put on an extra spurt of speed and vaulted over a gap of water. As he landed, a flash of dark hair appeared in the corner of his eye.

He skidded to a stop and turned. Standing across a water channel was Robin in her usual close-fitting black clothes. His heart began beating furiously. "Robin! There you are! Where have you been?! Wait a sec, I'll be right over ther-"

"No." she said, silencing him. "We're fine where we are."

Luffy's heart slowed instantly to a hollow, THUMP. "What...What do you mean?...What's going on, Robin?!" "This is going to be last time I talk to you. This is where we part ways." Luffy stared, unable to speak. "I framed you in the attack on Iceburg when I shot him. Now I'm going to leave before things get too dangerous for me."  
>"That's a lie!" Luffy finally voiced, stamping down his foot. "There's no way you'd do something like that to us! You're our friend!"<p>

She gave a shadow of a smile. "I was only to you what I needed to be to get by. Just like Aokiji said, I use people and then discard them."

"I don't believe it!" shouted Luffy, disbelieving, his blood turned icy. "Why are you doing this?! Who's making you?!"

"Nobody is." she said, looking deep into his eyes. "This is my final goodbye. You've treated me well for the short while we traveled." she took a step back, near the shadows cast by a roof. "Oh, and…whatever you thought we had, was fake. I did whatever I thought would be most useful for me to get what I wanted." Luffy's heart clenched, hurting more than it had since he was a child. "Don't come after me." she said backing into the darkness. "This is the final goodbye, before I hurt you all more."

"No! Come back!" he yelled. stretching his arm to the side of the water she was on, he pulled himself over and ran to the shaded area. Nothing. She was gone. He looked around wildly for her but there was nothing.

Luffy didn't know what to do, he felt emptiness, fury, and loneliness all raging inside of him. "Rrrraaaagggghhh!" he bellowed punching into the water as hard as he could. He continued punching at the water for a few moments until finally the water had made him too weak. He fell to his knees and rolled onto his back, looking up into the sky. His mind was empty of all but one phrase. _I...don't know what to do...  
><em>  
><strong>xxxXXXxxx<strong>

_Later that Night...  
><em>  
><strong>*COUGH * *COUGH*<strong>

***COUGH*** Nami opened a bleary eye and tried sitting herself up, smoky coughs racking her lithe body. Her body was aching badly. Glancing around she could see and hear dozens of people running around as a fire was spreading through the area, she looked to her left and saw a large building nearly completely collapsed through the haze. A drop of red fell in front of her, she put her hand to her head and pulled it back, it was smeared with a line of blood. That's right. I remember now.

She looked around and saw Chopper on the ground breathing steadily. _Those people from CP9 attacked us and Iceburg. Luffy and Zoro were beaten so easily, they were tossed away like trash, and...Robin!_ Her head wound throbbed with the thought_. That's right, she was there. She.. she said she'd framed us. She was working with those government people. How could she?!_ Nami punched the dirt under her in grief, bitter tears welling in her eyes.

_Why!? how could she use us?! And Luffy..._ A tear dropped on her lap. _When he came back earlier after he saw Robin, he was so sad, I could see it. But this... I didn't see his face, but I can only imagine what he's feeling right now. Usopp told me what Luffy was planning to do with Robin. He must be worse off than all of us...  
><em>  
>"Nmaaa, young lady..." she looked up for the source of the voice. It came from the injured and bandaged figure of the mayor, Iceburg. Looking into her eyes, he bowed his head slightly. "Firstly, I must say I am sorry for accusing you and the Straw Hats for the attempt on my life yesterday. I will find a way to make it up to you, but first I need to talk to you about Nico Robin."<p>

Nami jumped slightly at this. "Robin? What about her?"

"Did she by chance act much differently when she came to this island?"

"Yes!" Nami piped up. "Quite a bit! She left almost as soon as we got here and when we finally found her, she said she was leaving our crew!"

Iceburg nodded his head. "Nmaa, I assumed as much... I'll tell you what I know. Hopefully it'll be of some use to you. But we must hurry. I don't believe we have much time left." he cleared his throat. "I assume you know that she has the skill to read the Ancient Language written on the Poneglyphs, correct?" Nami nodded slowly. "She and the people with her were attempting to find from the location of a weapon capable of terrible destruction, called **Pluton**."

"**Pluton**?" questioned Nami.

"Yes, Pluton. It was a weapon crafted on this island many years ago. It was capable of destroying much of the world." Nami gasped in horror. "Yes. It was most terrible. However, over the centuries, the blueprints of the Pluton survived, as it was passed from carpenter to carpenter through the ages. I asked her why she would want to have such a terrible weapon and you know what she told me?" he put a hand to his head, closing his eyes. "She said she only wanted to know it's story...hah... I didn't believe her."

Iceburg pushed himself up slightly and sat in a different position. "Then, however, I asked her why she would go through all, this, just to know some history."

"What did she say?" interrupted Nami fervently. Iceburg sighed. "She told me the truth about why she was working with CP9. Her relationship with Cipher Pol 9 is this: as long as Robin does as she is told, and helps blame you and the other Straw Hats for the attempted murder of myself, they would not be forced to end all your lives and you would be allowed to leave this island alive." Nami gasped, a tear leaving her eye.

"If she did as she was told, CP9 wouldn't use a Buster Call on your crew, which is a military action that summons five Vice Admirals to a location and decimates everything in the area." Iceburg shook his head angrily. "I asked her why she would be willing to give the World Government a weapon that would potentially destroy the world, only to save 6 people. But she didn't care. She said that as long as your crew left alive, she didn't care what happened to her and the world."

Nami gave a deep sigh and fell onto the ground. "Nmaa, hey! Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." Nami voiced softly. "I'm just so happy Robin didn't betray us."

Iceburg nodded his head. "I'm sure it's a great relief. Especially to your young captain."

Nami went vertical once again. "What makes you say that?"

Iceburg mouth twitched upwards slightly. "Young lady, I am 38 years old. I can tell what love is when I see it. The pain I saw in that young man's eyes could only be caused by a severely broken heart."

Nami grinned and pushed herself up. "Alright. Thank you so much for telling me all that! I need to go tell my friends everything so that we can go save Robin!"

"But-" started Iceburg. "You were defeated easily by that organization. What makes you think you can defeat them now?"

"Oh, that?" brushed off Nami. "We were all feeling defeated already with everything that's happened with our crew. Once I tell them about Robin. We have something to fight for. There'll be no limit to our strength!" she finished, with a determined smile.

Iceburg looked at her thoughtfully, and nodded. "I see." Nami gave a thumbs up to him and ran towards Chopper. _This is great. Now we know everything about Robin. We'll get her back no matter what, World Government, or not!  
><em>  
><strong>xxXXXxxx<strong>

"Rrrrrraaaahhh!" yelled Luffy as he tried to force apart two building he was stuck between. His face and body were so contorted that he could barely squirm.

Luffy pushed with all his might, but couldn't budge them_. I... just can't. I don't know what's wrong with me... I feel so weak... Robin…She...She... _His face scrunched up even more as tears began to streak down his face, as the rain started to pour onto him. _How could she... and Usopp... Merry... Everything is breaking, I'm too weak to stop it all. Damn it!_ "Raaaaaaha-ha-ha-haaaaa." Luffy wailed into the air. This time though, no one heard. The wind wailed right back as the sound was carried away, and the Captain was left alone with only his anger and broken heart.

**Well there you have it. Depending on whether you liked it or not, ignore, fave, review, etc;. I will be continuing onward if that's what you'd like. And I promise not to disappoint you all again. Thank you all again!**

**-ZanaZ 'Zach'**


	9. A Hand through the Darkness

**Leap of Faith**

**Hello faithful reader! I'm finally ready to post another chapter of my fanfic! (HUZZAH!) I really hope you like it and review what you think of it so I can have more ideas on where to take it. I know it took a while to put this up (as with all my chapters), so thanks for sticking with me!**

**_Time for some months-old R n' R n' R! Reader Review Responses!_**

**sleepinglush:**Thanks much! Yesss, bills and stuff are always annoying. As for the Haki thing, i've thought about it, and there's a good chance of it happening soon.** malefan: **No! I could never abandon this fic! I take longer than I should to update though, I know.** Shi-no-Ookami: **Sorry if some of it is spoiler-y to you! Though, I think if you read it now, Toonami is more caught up than where i am currently. And yes, Not enough Luffy x Robin love! :D** ItsTheCxC: **Yesss I'm baaack!** DhanaRagnarok: **More? Here ya go.** soundestguitar: **Thanks! I wanted to make their relationship more believable than many others do.** ro781727 and Gamachan32: **Thanks for the praise! 'Hmmm' Guest: Yes, I get what you mean by butterfly effect. Expect this and the following chapters to include more of that. Trust me.** Gcatthewonderful: **Don't worry, Luffy will fight, fight, fight!** Bigsby the Big Bad Wolf: **Thanks much!** DakotaYara and other Guests: **Thanks for the praise! And make an account so I can thank you properly!

**Ch. 9 A Hand through the Darkness**  
><em><br>__"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." __**- Lao Tzu**_

Nami and Chopper ran quickly through the steadily increasing rain. The only sounds were the clopping of hooves, the clattering of the swords on Choppers back, and the pattering of the rain, as the smoldering ruins of Galley-la's Headquarters faded into the background.

"Chopper." Nami panted. "Do you remember which direction Zoro and Luffy were sent by that guy?"

Chopper looked up at her. "I think so. It should be straight ahead." Nami nodded and picked up her pace._ Luffy, Zoro. Hold on. Now that I know what happened to Robin, we have to rescue her no matter what!_

The two ran into a large group of civilians carrying their personal belongings. "Hey watch out!" A few of them yelled out. "Aqua Laguna is almost here! Where are you going?!" After several apologies and bows, they got through the, now disgruntled, group of civilians.

"Chopper. We need to hurry! The weather is getting even worse. We have to find them soon. With the weather getting this bad the Sea-Train can leave at any time!" Chopper nodded as they moved towards to a large cluster of buildings.

_**Earlier...**_

Poking his head out of cab of the Sea-Train, Sanji looked around for any Government personnel. Seeing only two standing out of the rain looking the opposite way, he slunk out through the doorway, closing it slowly as he dropped a dented wrench into the sea. Sprinting behind a nearby column, he sighed in relief. _That should keep the Sea-Train from leaving for a while._

Smoothing his clothes, Sanji lit a cigarette and walked calmly back into the city._ From what Luffy said Robin-chan will likely be leaving with Water 7 by Sea-Train. Hopefully the damage to engines will slow her down while we figure this all out._

As Sanji walked further into the city, he took notice of a crowd of people yelling loudly above the roaring wind. "-lley-La Headquarters has been destroyed! Those Straw Hats must've attacked him again! We gotta hurry and help before the weather gets much worse!" The group of people voiced their agreement and started upwards into the city.

Sanji scowled. _Sounds like trouble. I better get to them quick and tell them I've given us some more time._ Sanji crouched, jumping to a nearby roof and staring running at full speed towards the fire-red speck in the distance.

**Now...**

"Luffy!" Where are you?!" Nami and Chopper yell into the pounding rain. "Lu-!" The duo are stopped as Sanji jumps directly in front of them. "Sanji! Where have you been!"

Sanji looks at her and grins. "Sorry Nami-chan, I've been busy." Nami waves it off.

"Whatever. We're looking for Luffy and Zoro. We got attacked by the people who tried to kill Iceberg. Luffy and Zoro were thrown into the city. We need to find them!"

"Wait. Wait." Sanji interrupts. "They were beaten? Who were they?" "It doesn't matter right now." snapped Nami. "I'll explain later. We need to find those two. Robin is innocent. She's being kidnapped by those people and she's working with them to protect us!"

Sanji's eyes widened! "I knew it. Robin-chan would never betray us!" Nami nodded. "I know, so now we have to find those two and get her back before they leave the island."

Sanji chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about that. I just came back from the Sea-Train. They'll be having a delay since I took apart some of their engines." Nami looked back at him, shocked. "Great job Sanji!" she gasped, hugging him.

Sanji's cigarette falls from his mouth "Of course Nami-chan! Anything for you!" She releases him as his face turns beet red. "Ok. We need to split up. You and Chopper go toward those building on the right. I'll go this way and look. Our goal is to find them and meet up at the Sea-Train!"

They all nod in agreement. "Sanji!" Chopper pipes up. "Follow me. I think one of them went this way." The two run off towards a grouping of towering chimneys. Nami continued onwards looking at the rooftops.

After passing several houses, she caught a glimpse of something red in-between two tall buildings. Squinting, she could see there was some slight movement. Cupping her hand to her mouth, she shouted, "Luffy!" No response came. She shouted again, "Luffy!" Nothing. _Damn I'm too far away and the rain is too loud._

Looking around she noticed a ladder leading to a building's roof. Running quickly towards it she began to climb. Once reaching the top, she steadied herself and ran towards the edge, leaping to an adjacent roof.

A few moments later she'd finally made it to the closest building to the shape and she could clearly see it was Luffy, stuck. "Luffyyy!" She yelled again. The figure shifted, yelling back, muffled, "Nami! Is vat you?!"

"Yes!" Nami called back. "Sowy! I musht've gotten shtuck when I wash thwone!" "Shut up!" Nami yelled back at him. "Stop messing around and get out of there. While you were messing around, they took Robin away!"

Luffy didn't respond. "She lied, Luffy! It was all a lie!" Nami screamed at him, tears streaming. "She lied to protect us! She's planning to sacrifice her life to let us survive!"

Nami starred up at him as tears and rain poured down her face. "Sho..." Yelled Luffy. "Sho Wobin was wying va whowe time?!" "Yes!" yelled back Nami. Luffy yelled aloud, "I'm...Sho happy!"

The two building he was stuck between began to shake violently, separating slightly. "Don't worry Nami! I won't let her die! Now that we're together, I won't let her off so easy!"

The building shook even harder. "RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Luffy yelled, forcing apart the buildings, causing them to collapse in on themselves.

Nami heard another yell in the distance and saw a chimney split down the middle as a figure jumped out of it. _Looks like they found Zoro too._

**FWOOO FWOOOOOOO** _Oh no! That must be the train about to leave!_ Luffy landed next to her looking towards the sound. "Luffy! The Sea-Train is leaving, Robin and those CP9 people are going to be on it!"

Luffy frowned. Grabbing hold of a chimney and a nearby pipe he spoke to her tersely "Ok Nami. Go get with the others. I'm going to do what I can on that train. Make sure you guys follow as fast as you can." Nami nodded as Luffy launched himself into the rain, towards Robin, and the unaware Government.

Flying through the air, rain droplets pelted Luffy's face. Skidding to a halt near the station, the Sea-Train let out another loud sound, **FWOOO FWOOOOOO** Over the rooftops, Luffy noticed the Sea-Train had begun moving on the underwater tracks.

_Dammit! It's already leaving!_ He sprinted over the remaining roofs and jumped, stretching to grab hold of the last carts back railing. Pulling himself towards it, Luffy steadied himself outside of the last compartment.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he reached for the knob of the door, just as a wave crashed over him. Luffy staggered back and leaned against the railing, his body weakened by the sea water. _Crap. I have to be careful while I'm on this thing. If I get knocked off of this train, I'm a goner._ His strength returned, Luffy kicked open the door, two dozen Government Agents looked at him in surprise, a few gasping aloud.

Luffy stomped through the doorway, "Alright dammit. Where's Robin at!" One of the Agents grimaced at him, his shock wearing off. "It's Straw Hat Luffy! Shoot him!"

Several of the agents withdrew their pistols and shot at him. Luffy sighed as the bullets reached him, were pulled in by his body, and then ricocheted back at them, some getting shot in their arms and legs.

Luffy frowned at the Government Agent. "That was stupid. If you know who I am, you should've known that wouldn't work."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" Luffy looked upwards towards the source of the laugh. An extremely tall goateed man in a sleek black suit stood above him, bending over so as not to touch the roof. "Regular Agents are not good enough opponents for you." The man said with a smirk.

"I, Jerry, will be the one to defeat you." Luffy bent over, standing on his hands. The man continued speaking, his eyes closed as he droned on, "I am a top Agent of CP6."

Luffy pressed his legs and feet together, "**GOMU GOMU NOOO**-" "I hail from an Island in the South Blu-" -**SPEAR**!" Luffy's leg shot upwards, hitting the unaware Agent directly in his chest. The whites of his eyes showing, he flew upwards, slamming into the roof of the cab, cracking it. The CP6 agent fell back downwards, crashing into a row of seats and remained unconscious.

Luffy stood back up as the remaining Agents looked at him, aghast. "Sorry. But I don't have time for you guys." The Agents withdraw their swords in fear as a roaring Luffy, charged them.

_**Moments Earlier in Water 7...**_

Sanji landed hard on the roof next to Zoro, letting Nami down from his back. Once Zoro had freed himself from the chimney, Sanji made his way to Nami and had them all regroup near back on the ground.

"Dammit!" shouted Nami angrily. "The Sea-Train left already. There's no way for us to catch up with Luffy!" "Oy Oy. Don't worry Nami-chan." Soothed Sanji. "I'm sure Luffy will be able to reach the Front Car and be able to put the Sea-Train back into reverse."

Nami looked at him pointedly... They all sighed in sadness. "You're right." Sanji said frowning. "No chance of Luffy being able to do that."

"Do we just give up then?!" bleated Chopper sadly. "We can't give up." intoned Zoro. "But it doesn't seem there is any way for us to reach Luffy now that the weather is so bad."

"Nagagagagaga!" A voice laughed from behind them. They turned to see the Sea-Train conductor, Kokoro, walking towards them. "Nagagaga! I overheard you kids talking about catching the Puffing Tom."

She took a swig of the drink in her left hand. "There's no ship in the sea that I know of that can catch Tom chugging at full speed." The group looked at her with sour expressions. "Oh come now. I wasn't saying that to upset you. I came here to help you." "Help us?" voiced Nami. "How?"

Kokoro suppressed a hiccup. "Well, suppose I knew of a way to catch Puffing Tom. Suppose I could get you to him before he gets to Enies Lobbies. Suppose it was extremely dangerous and there's a chance you might die... Would you take that chance?" "Yes!" They all said automatically.

"Nagagagaga! That's what I like to hear!" Kokoro took a final swig of her drink and smashed it on the ground. "Alright everyone! Who's ready to meet their End?!"

**On the Sea-Train...**

Various bloodied Government Agents littered the floor. Luffy cricked his neck as the he closed the door behind him. Luffy took a deep breathe, readying himself for whatever conflict was next. He opened the door quickly, not noticing a yelp of pain when it slammed against the wall.

Looking around, he saw there were no World Government lackeys around. It seemed to be just a regular storage cart. "Ah! Straw Hat! It's you!" Luffy looked up and noticed the local thug of Water 7, Franky the Dismantler, nestled in a sack between two crates.

"Ah!" shouted Luffy. "It's you! What the hell are you doing here?! I should throw you into the sea for what you did!"

"Hey hey!" said Franky, trying to calm him down. "No need for that. I don't wanna be your enemy anymore!"

Luffy continued to glare at him, walking towards him slowly. "Me and your Long-nose friend talked earlier! It's all better now! I wanna help you guys! I saw Robin taken up ahead. That's who you're trying to get, right?"

"And why should I trust you?" Luffy growled angrily. "Because! I believe him!" a magnificent voice boomed behind him.

Luffy spun around to see a figure of average height looking towards him. Luffy blinked and took in the sight. The figure was holding a large 6ft Slingshot, wore a long red cape, and wore a large Golden mask emblazoned him like the Sun itself.

"Wait a second...You...You must be...A Superhero!" Luffy's yelled loudly, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Th-thats right young citizen! My name is..._**SOGEKING! KING OF SNIPERS!**_ I have come to help you in your quest! I believe this idiotic hooligan-" "Hey! What'd you call me!" yelled Franky. "-is truly sorry for his past crimes, and wishes to help you now."

Luffy frowned at the imposing figure. "Well...If a superhero thinks I can trust Franky... Well. Ok. I'll trust him for now." Luffy walked over to the slumped over Franky and ripped open the sack.

"Thanks Bro." he says to Luffy as he stood up. He looked over to Sogeking. "You too long-n- iii mean Sogeking." Sogeking bowed back at him. "Ok Bro's, just wait a sec. One of those marines left some communications stuff in here. I need to make a call to my crew."

Franky picked up the Den-Den Mushi's transponder. "Hey! Franky Family! You guys there?" they waited. "Bro?! Big bro, is that you!?" a voice franticly replied.

"Yeah it's me. I don't have much time to talk. I need you to find the Straw Hat crew and help them get to Enies Lobbies!" Oh, hey Bro, you don't need to-" "Quiet! Just do as I say! You have to get there as fast as you c-"

"Big bro! That's what i'm trying to say! We're already on our way!" "Eh?" "That's right! That old lady Kokoro had some kind of secret train hidden away!"

"Kokoro..Ok, that's great. Tell the Straw Hats that Luffy and I are going to-" he stopped talking as he heard a scuffle on the other side of the line." "-ouch! Come on lady! No need to hit so hard! 'Oh, you'll get over it'" said the other voice.

"Hey. Franky. Is Luffy there?" Luffy yanked the transponder from Franky, "Nami! Is that you?" "Yes. It's me. Slow them down as much as you can, we're on our way right behind you." "Great!" We'll do what we can. See you soon." He hung up the Den-Den Mushi.

"Ok then. We know they're right behind us." growled Franky. "Follow me. It's time to kick some asses." The trio opened the door and entered the in-between of the two carts.

Luffy looked at them both. "Ok. We need to go as crazy as we can and do as much damage as possible. We have to save Robin at all costs."

Franky grinned at him. "Destruction is what I do Straw Hat. Leave it to me." Franky jumped to the roof of the next compartment. "Follow me. I have an idea."

The two follow him quietly on the roof and carefully drop themselves off on the opposite side. "Gimme a sec and look out for any marines." Franky knelt down to the large metal hooks keeping the carts connected.

Usopp glanced into the window of the compartment, seeing it was filled with a dozen marines. Looking around he let out a slight squeak of fear, seeing a tall skeletal marine with a large sword at his waist. "Franky. Whatever you're doing, hurry up. It looks like there's a strong guy in there."

"Yeah yeah." he says unconcernedly. "Almost, and...done!" he yells happily, standing back up. Slowly, but increasingly, the cart distanced itself from them and edged out of distance on the tracks. As it got further away from sight, a light from its doorway appeared and they heard a faint yell of anger get lower and lower, as it faded away into the rainy night.

"See?" Franky chuckled heartily. "A whole train cart done with, simple as that." Luffy nodded at him. "Yeah, Good Job Franky." "Wait." said Franky. "There's only so many carts on this Sea-Train, and I got an idea on how we can get Nico Robin back." The two others looked at him as he explained his plan.

**Several miles back on the tracks...**

"EH?! You think you're the one that got us through that? You wish, crap cook!" "What was that shitty knife?!" growled Sanji back at him.

"Young woman." Tilestone said, speaking to Nami. "Are those two going to be okay?" Nami sighed waving away his concern. "It's fine. Those two idiots are always like this." Tilestone and Lulu looked back at the two, who were kicking and waving a sword at each other.

Lulu looked back to Nami. "So Miss pirate. Are you going to stay on the train while we go rescue your friend?" he motioned over to Paulie and some of the Franky crew discussing battle plans. "I'll protect you ma'am!" yelled out Tilestone, flexing his muscles.

Nami rolled her eyes. "No. I can handle myself just fine." She withdrew her newly improved Clima-Tact baton. Tilestone and Lulu looks down at it, clearly unimpressed.

"So." said Tilestone. "Are you good at hitting people with that thing?" Nami chuckled. "Yes. But that's not what it's for. Look over at the two idiots...Above them." The two foreman looked and saw a swirling gray cloud hovering above them.

Nami pointed her baton at the cloud. "**THUNDERBOLT TEMPO**!" a large ball of electricity left her baton and entered the cloud, sending a bolt of lightning surging down on the two bickering men.

Tilestone and Lulu gasped in amazement, mouths hanging open. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!" yelled a crisped Zoro. Nami sniffed. "You two were being too loud." Zoro scowled at her as Sanji smiled, muttering loudly, "Nami's love electrifies my whole body!"

Nami looked back at the two foreman, winking. "See? I can handle myself. They merely nodded at her, both thinking, _WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!?_

**On the Puffing Tom...**

The three, now agreed on the plan, walked into the next cart. The compartment was fiilled with various foods and kitchen utensils. "A kitchen!" yelled Luffy, his mouth watering. He ran to a table filled with hunks of lightly charred meat.

As he reached for the flesh, a large cleaver landed in front of it. Luffy gasped and jumped back. A short bug-eyed man laughed aloud in front of them. "No food for you! I am Wanze, a member of CP6, and head chef of this kitchen!"

He continued to stare at them, a smile constantly on his face. "Oy, Luffy, Sogeking." They looked to Franky. "Stick to the plan. I'll take care of this guy. You run on ahead." "Okay. Take him out."

The two ran for the door. "How dare you ignore me!" screamed Wanze. He flung several knives at them, which they jumped over and dunked under. "**STRONG RIGHT!"** Franky's fist was launched at Wanze who barely jumped out of the way. "Don't get distracted." Franky said grinning.

Luffy and Sogeking continued past him, Luffy grabbed hunks of meat as they ran by. Wanze got to his feet, still smiling at Franky. Opening the back door, then ran through it. "That was really scary!" said Wanze. "Eh!?" yelled Franky, "You were scared?" The door closed behind them.

Sogeking turned to Luffy. "Ok young Captain. We share part ways here. We shall meet again when the plan comes together!" Luffy nodded at him solemnly. He walked to the door and opened it as Sogeking searched through his satchel.

Luffy entered the cart and looked around. Seeing no one around, he ran across the floor, towards the door. Several steps in, a foot collided into his face, sending him flying into a seat, flinging debris everywhere.

Shaking it off, Luffy stood up, seeing a pale, whiskered man with a long feathered cap standing near the door. "That's what you get for trying to sneak past me!" the man hissed. "I wasn't sneaking!" retorted Luffy. "You were the one out on the roof!" "Don't lie!" snapped the man.

He smirked at Luffy. "I'm the newest member of CP9, Nero!" Luffy grinned back at him, readying himself. "CP9 huh? Good. I was hoping to see one of you sooner. Time for a little payback for taking my friend."**  
><strong>  
>Nero laughed. "'Taking your friend?' Taking that bitch Nico Robin from you was a kindness. She kills anything she touches. She's just a stupid little bi-" Nero was flung back by a ferocious punch, crashing into a row of seats.<p>

The CP9 member lifted his head up, angry. "How dare you?! I am a member of CP9!" Luffy growled, slowly walked towards him. "Don't you dare say anything about her, weasel-face."

Nero scowled angrily as he got up. "That was a lucky shot." he says, spitting out a glob of blood. "I might not be able to use Tekai, but I can block a weak pirate if I'm ready. Try it again!"

Luffy rushed at him extending an arm behind him, "**GOMU GOMU NOOOO-**" Nero raised his arms across his chest, face composed and ready. "**-Bullet**!" His fist slammed into Nero, hard.

Nero, taking the full force of the attack, skidded back on his feet across the floor. Luffy's arm wiped back to him, snapping into place. "Huh." Luffy muttered. "Looks like you're not all that weak after all."

Nero glared back at him, uncrossing his arms. He grinned, trying to hide the pain etched in his face, though the bulging veins gave him away. "That all you got?" He chocked. "I don't even need to use Tekai against you. It was weak."

Taking a step to his right, he jumped near a window, opening it. "This cart is too small, lets finish this on the roof." The weasel-y man disappeared through the opening. Luffy frowned and followed. _Hurry up Sogeking. Maybe a Hero like you can convince her to come back. I'll finish off this idiot as quick as i can._

**In the Kitchen Cart...**

"Sasasasasasa!" laughed Wanze "You can't beat a chef in his own kitchen!" Wanze cackled maniacally, flailing his now Ramen covered body. "Your Iron fists are nothing compared to my Ramen-Kenpo!"

Franky reeled his metallic fist back onto his forearm, growling. _What kind of weird fighting style is this? Covering yourself in noodles?_ _Those damn noodles are to soft and slippery. My punches just don't get any impact._

"Stop moving around you stupid food guy!" Wanze scrunched his face up, saying mockingly, "Nyuhh 'stupid food guy'! What kind of insult it that?!"

"Shut up idiot!" Frankly yelled back angrily. "You're too weird for me to think of any good ones!" Wanze only cackled back at him, noodley arms shaking.

Franky inhaled deeply. "**FRESH FIRE!**" He yelled, blowing a huge blast of searing flames at Wanze. "Aaaaahhhh!" screamed Wanze, shielding himself with his Ramen.

The fireball hit the Ramen, forcing the chef backwards. "What the hell was that?!" squeaked Wanze. "**STRONG RIGHT!**" bellowed Franky.

The metal arm punched at the now blackened Ramen again, breaking through it and hitting Wanze hard in the stomach. The blow sent the cook flying back into a nearby pantry, flinging splinters and dishes everywhere.

Franky grinned as his hand returned back to him. "What-" coughed Wanze, pulling himself to his feet, a line of blood dribbling from his mouth. "-the hell was that?!" Franky chuckled. "Looks like your noodles aren't to useful when they're black and crispy."

Wanze struggled to his feet as he threw off the crisped noodles. "Shut up! That was a lucky shot!" He screamed back. "I won't lose to some metal..fire...thing!" The cyborg scrunched his face up, saying mockingly, "Nyuuuh, metal fire thing!"

Wanze rushed at him, his noodled arms shaking everywhere. "Don't make fun of me!" Franky grinned at the enraged cook as he took a deep breath. "**FRESH FIRE!**"

**Usopp - Moments Earlier**

**SQUIP...SQUIP...SQUIP...** Usopp carefully crept along the outside of the speeding train as the rain pelted his Sogeking mask. _What the hell am I doing! If I get caught by those Government guys again they'll kill me for sure!_ **SQUIP...SQUIP...**

Usopp stopped moving as he heard a window being pulled open. He hugged the carts wall as closely as he could. A figure appeared through the window, pulling himself outside, and onto the roof.

Usopp clung closely to the wall for several seconds, waiting for any more movement from the interior. Then, deciding the coast was clear, he continued onwards. **SQUIP SQUIP SQUIP**.

He could hear Luffy above him on the rooftop yelling at someone, likely the guy that had jumped out the window. Usopp kept his pace as he reached the gap leading to the following cart.

The masked figure jumped down from the wall and re-attached the Octopads to the next cart. Steadying himself, he pulled himself onwards along the outside wall. Reaching one of the compartments' windows, he peeked into it.

Looking around, he noticed some of the familiar faces of the Shipyard foreman, which had turned out to be disguised Government agents. A door to the side opened, and an older agent with a grayed goatee walked in, speaking to an indifferent Rob Lucci.

Usopp continued on, slithering under the window. Once again reaching the edge, he jumped down and crept to the carts door window, looking in. There, to the left side, sat a hooded figure. _That must be Robin. There's not many other places she could be hiding now._

The determined sniper reattached to the next carts walls and skittered quickly across, to the window Robin had been sitting near.

Looking in, he could see under the cloak was clearly Nico Robin. Usopp rapped against the window. **KNOCK KNOCK**.

Robin spun in his direction, looking at him confused. Usopp knew what was wrong and he lifted his mask to show it was him. Robin grimaced at him in anger and confusion, but relented and opened the window, allowing him in.

**Two carts back, on the Roof..**

"-**BULLET!**" "**SHAVE!**" Nero dodged the blow once again and leapt to the sea. Luffys brows furrowed as Nero once again used the technique that allowed him to jump in the air. Nero kicked the air again before hitting the turbulent ocean sending him back up to the seatrain compartments roof.

"You can't make me fall into the ocean, no matter what you do!" The weasel-y man laughed aloud as they were buffeted by the heavy, Aqua Laguna-intensified, winds. He grinned back at Luffy as he tensed his muscles.

"**TEMPEST KICK!**" Luffy jumped into the air, avoiding the kicks path as Nero sent a blade of compressed air at him. Nero snickered loudly "Hehehe! Can't hit me as well now that we're In the open, can you Straw hat?!"

Luffy glared at him, nostrils flared, "Alright. That's it! Get out of my way!" Luffy threw back his arms. "**GOMU GOMU NOOO-**" The CP9 associate sighed. "This again? You're so disappointing." "**-BAZOOKA!**" "**SHA-**"

Luffy's palms slam into Nero's chest before he had any time to move. The CP9 agent was launched backwards from the impact, tumbled across the roof, and fell off the edge.

Nero grabbed the side, holding himself off the side as he heaved in pain. After several moments seconds, he hauled himself back up and staggered to his feet. "What the hell was that!?" Nero gasped out angrily, a line of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"You weren't that fast or strong before!" Luffy frowned down at him. "Yes I was." Straw hat said back calmly. "I was only holding back because I wanted to see more of the techniques you guys use."

Nero's brows furrowed in anger. "**SHAVE!**" Suddenly appear behind Luffy, he grinned, yelling "**TEMPEST KICK!**" Luffy crouched low, ducking it and launching himself at Nero, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

"What-what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Nero gasped. Luffy smirks and launches his head backwards. "**GOMU GOMU NOOOO-**" "You can't beat me!" Nero bleats hysterically. "I'm an elite agent of-" "**-BELL**!"

Luffy's head snaps back, slamming into Nero. Nero's head snaps back from the impact. The pain so great, Nero barely uttered a sound. Luffy lets him go and Nero collapses onto his knee, barely holding himself up.

Luffy looks down at him. "How..." Nero gasps out. "How the h-hell are you doing this?!" You're just some damn.. damn Pirate!"

Luffy continued looking at him, saying nothing. "You're fighting against the World Government! All for some stupid girl that should've died years ago!" Nero's eyes glanced to Luffy's fist, which had clenched and begun to shake slightly.

"Take. That. Back." Luffy says quietly, anger barely held in check. Nero looked back up at him grinning, 3 teeth missing from his mouth.

"Stupid." Luffy jumped high into the air, "**GOMU GOMU NOOO-**" "Little." spat Nero. Luffy's foot launched impossibly high into the sky. "Bitc-" "-**STAMP!**"

Luffy's foot slammed into Nero's chest, causing him to spit out drool and blood. The force of the kick cracked the roof of the cart, sending the now unconscious CP9 agent crashing into the floor.

Luffy's leg snapped back to him as he landed in the cart next to the broken form of Nero. Seeing it was still empty, he stood up and stepped over the CP9 agent's unconscious form.

**CRICK**. Luffy spun around as Franky stepped through the door, closing it behind him. Franky looked to the ground at the body. "Heh. Looks like you had your own mess to wipe up." Luffy nodded.

"What happened to that chef guy?" Franky grinned. "Nothing to worry about. He got a bit over cooked." Luffy turned away. "Okay. Let's go. There's only a couple of carts left. We'll see if your plan works out."**  
><strong>  
><strong>Usopp - Moments earlier<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Crawling through the opening, Usopp tumbled in, falling into the seat in front of her. "Robin!" he whispered loudly, righting himself.<p>

"I'm glad I found you so quick. We have to go now before those guys discover I'm here!" He reached out to grab her hand, but she withdrew it. "Nose-kun!" She whispered back angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

Usopp's leaned away, taken aback. "What do you mean? We're here to rescue you!" "No! You can't do-. Wait. We? Who else is with you?"

Usopp frowned at her. "Well right now it's just me, Luffy, and that Franky guy. But the rest of the crew are on their way!" "No..no no no no!" Robin muttered bitterly. "This is all wrong! You were all supposed to stay in Water 7!"

Robin stared at the ground, her face in her hands. "Usopp." She said steadily. "Please go. I don't want anything to do with you all anymore. I'm leaving the crew." "No no no." Usopp said louder. "None of that's true. The whole crew knows what's really going on."

She looked up at him. "You... know?" Usopp nodded. "Then you must know what I'm doing is trying to save all your lives!" Usopp waved her words away. "Don't worry Robin. The craw can handle anything that comes at them."

"No you can't!" She yells back at him, wild-eyed. Usopp glanced at the door, looking for movement. "Remember Ao Kiji? If he wanted to, he could have killed us all easily!"

Robin sighed. "I'm trying to help the crew one last time. What I've done in my life is unforgivable. I'm a curse to anyone I am around." She bit her lip. "No matter what Luf- the captain says, I can't bring anyone happiness." Usopp continued to stare at her with sadness, admiration, and bitterness all mixed in his emotions.

"You can't just give up." Usopp says to her stonily. "Because people still won't give up on you." Robin looked away, saying nothing. Usopp sighed. "Look. I know this isn't my place to say, but you need to know." Robin turned back to him. "Luffy, our Captain, loves you... As in Love loves you..."

Robin's eyes grew distant as she looked back away. "I-I figured that would be something you should know." stammered Usopp. A tear had begun to form in her eye. "I know he does.." Usopp stared at her, mouth agape. "Y-you do?"

She stiffened slightly. "He told me the day we arrived at the island... And that-" she said, looking at him fiercely, a single tear running down her cheek. "- is why I'm doing this! I won't let any of you, especially Luffy, die for someone as worthless as me!"

**CRASH!** The door leading to the Government agents was smashed from its hinges as a rubber fist burst through it. Usopp in one swift motion; pulled back down his mask, shot a smoke pellet in the doorway, grabbed Robin, and yelled out.

"Ok young Captain! We're ready!" Another rubber hand shot through the clouded opening, grabbed hold of Sogeking, pulled both him and Robin through the smoke, past the bewildered Cipher Pol agents and dropped them behind a battle ready Luffy and Franky.

Franky raised his right hand, "**STRONG HAMMER!**" he brought his metallic fist crashing down on the hooks connecting the carts. The two compartments began to separate as the front was pulled forward by the engines. Luffy grinned, hopeful that they'd succeeded.

The leader of the agents, Lucci, motioned to Kalifa, the ex-Secretary of Iceberg. Reached towards her waist, she then threw a whip, barbed with extremely sharp thorns at the Straw Hats cart. The whip spun around the compartment as she passed it to Lucci, who held the cart firmly behind them..

"Damn it!" Shouted Luffy. "We have to break that whip!" Franky nodded and grabbed a length of the whip. Taking a deep breath, he began breathing fire onto it to weaken it.

"Luffy!" **CRASH**! Luffy turned around. Sogeking was sprawled on the ground, splintered wood spread around him. A portal had appeared in the air next to him. The large ox-looking agent, Blueno, grinned at him as he pulled Robin into the door in the air.

"Robin!" gasped Luffy. He started towards her but fell to the ground. He turned back and saw his legs being held in place by hands which had sprouted from the ground. He turned back the Robin. "Robin! Let me go! I'm trying to help you! We can defend ourselves from whatever that Buster Call throws at us!"

She turned away from him. "Don't follow me again. What I have done can't be undone. I have no reason to continue with any of you. The **Buster Call** can't be fought against. There's no reason to even try."

"Shut up!" yelled Luffy, pulling himself along the ground towards her, his legs stretching.

"No matter what you think you know, I don't care what happens now." She turned back to him, staring into his eyes, her face expressionless. "I am what they call me, **The Demon of Ohara**." she looked away from the emotional young captain and walked out of sight through the doorway.

"Damn it Robin! I can help you!" Luffy shouted into the now empty air. "You just have to trust me!"

"Straw Hat."

He looked back towards the air-door. Blueno was still standing there looking at him. "What the hell do you want you bastard!" Blueno continued to stare.

"No matter what you say, or how you say it, Nico Robin will not go with you." "Shut up damn it!" snarled Luffy. You don't know anything about her!"

Blueno smirked down at him. "Oh?... Many years ago the Buster Call was initiated on an island. It was rendered to ash with not a trace remaining. That island, was called Ohara. The same island on which the demon child, Nico Robin was born." Luffy stared back at him, transfixed. "Nico Robin is the only remaining survivor of that incident. Everyone she ever knew or loved died that day." Blueno smiled down at the young captain. "Ever since that day the Buster Call has left an indelible mark on her soul. Her fear of it is so great, she has no will to oppose it."

"You fucking bastard!" screamed Luffy, throwing back him fist. "**GOMU GOMU NOOO-**"

"This is goodbye Straw Hat. We won't meet again." "**-Pistol**!" His fist flew through the air towards Blueno, but the door had already vanished.

Luffy's legs and arm snapped back to him as the hands holding him disappeared._ If I could just make her understand, she could-_ "Straw Hat!" Luffy twisted around and saw the whips which had held the train in place, were now wrapped around Franky. "Help me out here, Bro!"

Lucci yanked hard on the thorned whip, pulling Franky through the air, towards them. "I'm coming Franky!" Luffy sent his hand flying towards Franky, but before it reached him, the square-nosed Kaku appeared before it, slapping the hand into the sea.

Luffy reeled it back in as Franky was pulled back into the compartment. All he could do was watch at the train pulled further away from him while they hog-tied Franky. Slowly, the train was only blip on the water.

Luffy yelled into the air. "God damn it!" he punched a hole through the side of the cart. "Y-young captain!" shouted Sogeking, rising from the debris. "Don't worry. The other Sea-Train is still coming! Once they arrive, we can continue speeding towards a swift recovery of miss Robin."

Luffy looked at him, and then looked back out to the ocean. Taking a deep breath, he bottled all of his emotions and put them deep down, readied to be used when he needed them. "You're right Sogeking. Once my crew gets here." He glared towards the steadily clearing horizon. "We're going to destroy EVERYTHING in our way."

The two sat down and stared into the turbulent ocean, ready for the coming Showdown at Enies Lobbies...

**Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed the next chapter of my fanfic! I will always be continuing this, no matter what it takes. It might take awhile between updates, but they WILL come. Hopefully sooner than it has lately. I've been busy with work and my new obsession with Final Fantasy XIV. Ugh. So much to do on it! Anyway, please Review, Favorite, and Follow my fanfic! It keeps me happy to see it ranked higher than other Robin x Luffy fics that I don't like. :P Thanks!**

**Update: 7-24-2014  
>Just did some improvements to the font and spacing. Looked to clumped together. Still working on this fic. Just moved to New Orleans and started working out here. I've been writing a new fic which I just had to get out there. A Fullmetal Alchemist fic. Edward x Izumi. I know, not exactly a popular pairing, but I like it. I should upload it soon, so then my attention will focus back on this. Thanks.<strong>

**-ZanaZ**


	10. Fight for it

**Leap of Faith**

**Hi guys. Im a lying ass, I know. More than the week I said in my little announcement. No real reason, just never got around to it. My bad. But anyway, here's the next chappie for you all. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

**_Reader Review Responses._ None of this for this chapter. To many of them and over a long period of time. They'll likely return for the next chapter!**

**Ch. 10 Fight for it**

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." _** - Neil Gaiman**

"I don't give a shit!" Corgi yelled angrily. "Speed up this damned train right now!" The train conductor trembled in his seat. "W-we simply can't sir! With all of the extra carts gone we're going even faster. We're traveling as fast as we're able to in this weather!" Corgi scowled, gripping the younger marines shoulder roughly. "I don't give a rats ass! Do what you can to the train, or I'll do what I can to you!" The already shaking conductor paled as Corgi grabbed the butt of his pistol with his other hand. "I-I'll do what I can sir." He turned in his seat, pulling various levers.

Corgi grinned down at him, a strange glint in his eye. _The sooner that she-devil Nick Robin is take to the base and given to Spandam, the sooner I'm sure to get a new promotion. My time has finally come!_

The cart rocked slightly as the cart charged its way through another wave. The marine conductor shook in his seat as the crazed Government official seemed more and more mad by the minute. The deluge of rain pelted the front windshield as the wipers barely kept up. _Almost there. Almost a promotion! Out of that water filled dump and, if I'm lucky, off to Poochi, the City of Cuisine!_ His mouth watered at the thought. Corgi banged on the side of the cart with the butt of his pistol, eyes wide with anticipation. "Faster. Faster! FASTER!"

**A single cart behind Corgi...**

_***sigh***_ "I still don't understand why you're doing this." Franky, grumbled, annoyed. "You know about the **Pluton**, and you're still willing to let them have it?" Robin stared out into the churning waves. The train chugging, onward towards the Government base.

Franky gave another even louder sigh as she continued showing her indifference. He adjusted himself in his seat as well as the ropes would allowed.

"Well. The least I can say I guess is thanks for not killing Iceberg. Me and that stubborn idiot used to work together as apprentice shipwrights to the Master Builder, Tom." Franky spat at the closed door. "All this crap because of some damn weapon. The shit people do for power..."

The cyborg leaned forward, gazing at her. "Look. I know what really happened between you and your crew, so don't try to bullshit me on that." Robin glanced at him momentarily. "Just because one escape attempt failed, doesn't mean you can't get back to the Straw Hats."

Robin kneaded her temples at this. "You and the others don't understand. Just by being with them, I endanger them." Franky sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's not you doing that though, it's the World Government. It's because of them that all this is happening." He leans even further in his seat to stare at her. "I've seen firsthand the crap they do. They're the biggest bastards I know."

Robin held his gaze, seemingly surprised by the amount of contempt in his voice. After several seconds, she looked down to her clenched fists. "Why are you even saying these things. I don't know you and you know nothing the Straw Hats. The ship arrived days ago."

Franky shrugged his wide shoulders. "True. I don't know any of you well at all. But from what that long nosed bro said about you all. There's a deep bond that is ingrained deep." Franky looked up to the ceiling. "I might not know that guy well, but I could see and hear how he talked. He said everything from his heart. He really believed you guys were family." The cyborg closed his eyes as he heard the sound of the waves crashing and Robins breathing get steadily heavier.

"You know..." Franky started, after a long period of silence. "Since we're apparently riding off into our doom right now, you might as well come to terms with what is going on right now." He adjusted his speedo on the seat. "No matter what you've said and done, they ARE coming for you. There's no avoiding it."

He watched her, white knuckled as she clenched her black blouse. "That Captain of yours, Straw Hat, is going to get you back no matter what." Franky sighed, thinking back. "I saw that look in his eyes. I've seen that before in my old master Tom's eyes. He saw what he wanted and he got it, no matter what." He turned to look back at her. "As for Straw Hat, what he wants more than anything right now, is you. There's no stopping what-" BAM

Franky stopped mid sentence. Robin had hit her head against the window. She banged her head against the window steadily harder and harder until at last the skin broke and a drop of blood started to seep from her head. "OY! Nico Robin! What're you-" the door behind them opened and the CP9 agent Lucci looked in, glaring annoyed at Robin. "Stop your banging or I'll stop it for you." Glancing momentarily at Franky, he closed the door again.

Several moments passed between them. The train chugged on, occasionally rocking from the steadily calming waves. Robin took a steadying breath as the dribble of blood coursed down to her nose. Looking away into the clouds, she spoke.

"I-... I know they say they want me back. I do. But... But I've gotten so close to them. If they were to abandon me. I know it would be worse than death... I've cut myself off from the possibility of friendship and humanity for so long, the chance of losing it scares me to the core. I felt that by doing this I could take the choice out of their hands ." A lone tear made its way down her cheek. "The relationships I've made with them are something I couldn't even dream of before, and yet I just seemed to happen upon it." ***Sniff Sniff Sniff***

Robin looked up at the ship dismantler. "Waaaaahhhh!" Franky cried out, attempting to muffle it in the seat cushions. "That's Suuuuper sad!" The cyborg gave a big sniff and wiped the remainder of the tears from his eyes. "Hey. Nico Robin. Stop thinking that way. There's no reason to feel like that. If they haven't abandoned you by now, why would they ever? Hell, they're risking their lives just to get you back."

Franky straightened in his seat looking determined at Robin. "If you really mean all that. That they really mean that much to you. Put your faith in them. Like they put their faith in you."

A second tear streaked down her face. Franky continued looking at her concerned. Robin chuckled quietly. "Since I first met Luffy, I've noticed that everyone always underestimates him. And in the end they're always proven wrong."

She looked out the window into the dissipating rain. "It seems even I did the same. Luffy does what he wants. And I swear to myself, if he continues onward..." She wiped the remains of the tear from her eye. "I'll do whatever I can to be with them."

Franky slumped back into his seat, chuckling. "Well then." he said with a drawl. "Seems you're finally out of your slump."

Robin looked at him, eyebrows raised. "So it would seem... You're better with words than one would think. You look to much the hooligan for such conversation."

The ship-dismantler chuckled at this. "I'll take that as a compliment to my Suuuper skills. You don't get to far in the underground without learning how to talk with the jackals."

The grin vanished from Frankys face as he looked out the window. "Seems like we're almost there. I can see the towers coming into view." He continued gazing at it. "I haven't seen it for years. Not since we built the track... Not since Boss Tom was taken there by the marines for 'treason'..."

At this, Franky subsided into quiet brooding. Robin said nothing at this and merely watched Marineford speed into view. _We're almost there Luffy. If you truly want me back, I won't stop you this time. I want to return. I want to trust you all like you trust me. I truly, truly do._

**Far, but not to far behind on the Rocketman**_  
><em>

"GERO GEROOOO!" Yokozuna croaked loudly, slapping its chest. "LET'S DO IIIIIIT!" yelled Luffy in agreement. The two pounded their chests in the rain as the seatrain chugged onwards.

**(Inside the train)**

"It lies..." Sogeking solemnly, putting his hand on the young tanukis head. "in your heart..." Choppers eyes sparkled as he he stared with reverence at the Superhero.

Nami rolled her eyes at hearing this. "Hey Mr. Superhero. Come here for a minute." Sogeking turned and walked over to her. "What is it you'd like young-" "Keep acting like a Superhero around me and I'll break your heroic nose." he coughed. "Er. Continue please Nami."

Nami rolled her eyes. "OK. So your attempt at grabbing Robin obviously failed. Did she say least give any indication that she might try to escape?" The 'hero' looked downcast. "I-I don't think so. She's terrified of what will happen to everyone if she comes back."

The two wallowed in their gloom. "Nami-san. Wait. Did you know that Luffy told Robin his real feelings for her?!" Nami looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Really? Did she tell you that? I mean, I guessed he might have. But I wasn't sure. Between her disappearance, the Franky bastards, and your... stupidity with Luffy, I never thought to ask him."

"Dammit." Sogeking growled. "I'm... So stupid..." A small tear trickled down from behind the mask as he clenched his bandaged fists. "If I hadn't been so stubborn about what happened with Merry, I might've noticed everything Luffy was going through."

Nami punched him hard on his arm, making him yelp aloud. "Yes. You were an idiot. Luffy was already going crazy worrying about Robin, even before what happened with Merry." He looked down to the ground, ashamed of all the sadness he'd caused his captain and friend. Nami sighed aloud. "But you're here now. So that's what matters. Do what you think needs to be done." The masked man stared at her fiercely. "I'll do whatever I can. For Luffy and the return of Robin."

**(Back outside the train)**

"-need to stay on your toes and get Robin-chan back at any cost." Sanji growled at the young Captain, poking his chest. "We don't need another mistake when it comes to rescuing Robin-chan." Luffy grit his teeth at this. "It won't happen again Sanji. I'll get her back no matter what." Sanji blew smoke into the air, letting it whip away behind them.

Sanji continued to stare at him. "Are you sure Luffy? You've been off more than usual. I know it's been tough with Robin-chan gone. But it feels like it's been different for you." Luffy frowned. "Look Luffy." Sanji said solemnly. "You're my captain. I'm there for you." Luffy sighed. "I will do everything I can to get Robin back. She's important to me. More than you even realize..." Sanji frowned at this. "What do you mean by th-." "End of the line!" yelled a coarse voice. "Final stop, Ennies Lobbies!" the older train conductor, Kokoro cackled aloud.

**Disembarking onto Ennies Lobbies**

"It's really her."

"The devil girl!"

"They say she could destroy the world."

Robin walked past them all, paying them no attention. They muttered under their breaths and some jeered aloud, knowing she could do nothing while she was captured. She looked down the the sea-stone cuffs on her wrists. They made her tired and nauseous. The jeers were nothing to her. She'd heard it all and much worse in her years on the run.

Oddly enough, there was only one time in her life after the events of the Buster Call that she DIDN'T hear those things. It was when she assumed the identity of Ms. All Sunday under the leadership of Mr. Zero, Sir Crocodile the Shichibukai, of Baroque Works.

It was a time where she had almost completely embraced that she was a bad person and everyone feared she would kill them. The dirty stares and shouts of disgust had turned into worried glances and cowering pleas. After years of pain and worry, she seemed to revel in it. But she knew it was only a step in her path. A means to an end. Until, that end in Alabasta seemed only to end her and not her quest. That is, until a lone man punched his way into her life, changing everything for her. She grinned slightly at this, the cuffs still making her woozy.

Franky, Robin, the members of CP9, a battalion of Marines and a small entourage of smartly dressed Government agents continued on through the throng of soldiers stationed at the base. Robin looked forward towards the limp body of Franky, who was flung over the CP9 agent Bluenos shoulder. Franky had attempted to break through a window after getting an arm free but was knocked out by Kaku right after he'd got his head through.

At the front of the group was the strongest of CP9, Rob Lucci. He strode with purpose through the streets. The throng of marines stared at him in awe. He ignored them for the most part, only speaking when the arrived at a checkpoint and was asked for information, at which point Corgi was made to answer.

Eventually, they approached a large gateway where, two giants grinned down at them. The larger, red-haired giant chuckled down at them. Motioning to his companion, he chuckled. "Hey Kaaashi. Looks like the little man with the cat claws is back." Kashi grinned back. "Sure does Oimo. I'm sure kitty wants some milk now he's home."

The group continued on without stopping, as Lucci called out behind him. "Been awhile you two. I might feel like sharpening my claws later. See you both soon." The two Giants stared at this, shrinking down in fear as the group walked out of sight.

As they walked on, a large squad of men, wearing what seemed to be a small rapiers on each wrist, rode past them on large dogs. _Luffy would make short work of them_ Robin thought wryly.

Looking around at the immense fortifications of Ennies Lobby, her grin faded. _I know I told Franky I would go with my friends if they came for me, but if that were to happen, how would we escape?_ Soldiers ran past her as they continued their training regimen. _I don't think they have any idea what to do after their arrival. And even if they reached me..._ In her minds eye she saw the burning of Ohara as the Buster Call ships razed the island of everything she knew.

A trickle of sweat dripped down her face. Breathing deeply, she tried to push the memory away and focus on the now. She looked forward as the approached a large bridge.

Looking to it's side, she saw nothing but the dark blue and black of the hole over which the CP9 Headquarters was built. A huge chasm which had seen the end of many who would ever challenge the World Government.

_It will be over soon. One way or the other..._ She gazed off into the abyss of the black hole. _Even if this had never happened, how long would I have traveled with them? Misfortune meets every group I have ever stayed with._ The group passes into the building and the bridge starts being pulled back in to position. _No. Stop that._ she berated herself. _You've made your mind up. Believe in Luffy like he believes in you._

They marched onward into the fortress. Franky let out a muffled groan from Blueno's shoulder as he began to wake up. The Marine soldiers stopped at the entrance, saluted smartly, and proceeded to close the doors behind them as they left.

The small group of Government agents turned a corner and entered a side door, behind which Robin saw contained various monitors and desks. The remaining CP9 assassin's, Franky, and Robin continued onwards up a spiraling stone stairway.

Reaching the top of the stairway, the group faced a large door. A bespectacled agent standing next to the door spoke to Lucci. Then, knocked behind him. "Sir. They have arrived..."

**On the Main Island...**

_Dammit!_ Luffy thought angrily. _This is taking to long. I need to be faster if I'm going to-_ "Aaarrgghh!" Luffy gasped loudly. He jumped back as a sword finished its slash across his arm. "That hurt asshole!" Luffy glared at the newcomer. A large group of men seated upon large dogs grinned at him. The one in front, brandished his bloodied sword, laughing at him.

"That's what you get Straw Hat for not keeping your head in the game!" the lead dog-guy cackled. "Out of my way you bastards!" Luffy yelled, attempting to run past them. The battalion chased after him, cutting him off. "You can't escape us Pirate!" the leader proclaimed loudly. "We've trained extensively in the Art of the Chase! No one can-" "Dammit!" growled Luffy. "Stupid Dog-guys! You're making me look bad! I don't have time to deal with all of you!"

Luffy sighed. "We'll... It's not about the presentation... It's about the results..." "What was that idiot pirate?!" the dog pack leader yelled back. Luffy took a deep breath, crouching down and laying his fist upon the ground... "Gear..."

**Ennies Lobbies HQ**

Lucci watched uninterested as Spandam proceeded to torment and beat upon Cutty Flam and Nico Robin. _What a sad, weak excuse for a man._ Lucci thought to himself. _Beating upon those who can't fight back. There's no fun in that._ Lucci glanced towards the large window in the back of them room. Staring intently at it.

After a moment, he motioned towards his Ox-like comrade. "Blueno." the man looked at him. "I want you to wait on the ledge of the main Island. I don't trust the soldiers here to stop any of the Straw Hats, should they make it here." Blueno frowned at this, but nodded in agreement.

The barrel-chested CP9 member opened the latch on the window, and walked onto the terrace. Crouching, Blueno jumped across the endless chasm below, and onto the roof of the building overlooking the rest of the largest island. Sighing, Blueno leaned against a nearby pillar. _What a fool our commander is. Torturing those two just to satisfy his own failings as a man._

Blueno gazed upwards into the cloudless sky, content of the job well done. Thinking back, he remembered what Fukuro had said about Jabra being turned down by a girl named Gatherine on the mainland. Blueno grinned. _Jabra making a fool of himself like usual. I wonder what she looks like. Probably quite cute, I could use a new woma-_. **KABLAAAM**! Blueno sunk hard into the pillar as a pink fist smashed into his face. Crashing through it, and splitting the ground from the impact of his body.

Blueno struggled to think, but the pain whited out any thought. Gasping in pain and spitting out a tooth, he looked up to see a blur of red and pink before a kick sent him flying into a statue to his right.

Luffy jumped into the air and onto a pillar as the cloud of debris in the air cleared. Seeing the faint black outline of the Bull-man, Luffy jumped towards it, launching his foot into the air, bringing it down onto the shape.

His foot connected with the hard stony ground, smashing through it, but didn't hit any human shape. Landing on the ground he looked around. Luffy closed his eyes and waited for the CP9 agent to make the first move. The cloud of steam around him began to thicken.

He felt a presence behind him. Ducking, a pair of hands grabbed at the area his head had just vacated. Grabbing the hands above him, Luffy pulls them forward as he places his foot onto the man's chest. "You Bull bastard!" yelled Luffy. He jumped high into the air. "I won't let you make those doors anymore!" Luffy kicked off of Blueno's chest hard, pulling the man's arms with him. The horned CP9 agent yelled loudly in pain. "Rraagghh!" **CCRRKK!** The force of Luffy's pulling had yanked Blueno's arms out of their sockets.

Luffy let go of his arms and kicked him into the ground below. Blueno landed hard as he gasped with pain. After a moment of breathing, Blueno rolled onto his stomach and stood, glaring at Straw Hat. "You rubber piece of shit." he growled, in between gasps of pain. "When did you get so damn strong." Luffy only stood and watched him.

"I won't have you make fool of me!" the agent shouted, raising his leg. "_**TEMPEST-**_" Luffy launched himself at Blueno."_**KIC-**_" Luffy headbutted him hard, squarely under the jaw. Causing several teeth to shatter on each other on impact. Bluenos own mind shattered as the pain was sent coursing through his body.

Wasting no time, Luffy wrapped his arms and legs around the ex-bartenders own limbs, and stared directly into his eyes. Luffy waited as the steam slowly enveloped them. Several seconds later, Blueno finally regained full mental capacity and noticed he was entangled by Straw Hat.

Unable to speak, he could only voice. "Whu uh yuh-" Luffy cut him off. "What you did to Robin, my nakama, and the woman I love is unforgivable." Luffys eyes pierced Blueno and he knew he had no escaped. Blueno struggled to get away, but the Pirate had full control of his limbs which were wrapped up.

"This is what you get for what you did." Luffy growled. "_**GOMU GOMU NOOO-**_" Blueno tried a final plee. "Whu! Pluh!" "_**JET FUSEN**_!" Luffys body instantly blew outwards, pulling Bluenos arms and legs further out of their sockets and cracking nearly all of his ribs from the immense instantaneous pressure forced upon his body.

Blueno immediately lapsed into unconsciousness. Luffy let go of the CP9 member, exhaling all the air within him. With a final **WHOOOF**, Luffy landed back on the ground, only to then be kicked hard in the side, sending him flying into a nearby pile of rubble.

Immediately pushing the debris off him, he saw a large spherical man bouncing back and forth on his feet, staring at him. The large man raised his hand, grabbing a zipper at the corner of his mouth.

"Chapapa!"

**Downstairs...**

"You damn Pirates have made a mockery of our justice!" yelled the middle head of the three headed Chief Justice. "I, Princess, sentence you to death!" Lunging forward, sword in hand, the judges slashed at the swift footed cook.

Sanji kicked aside the sabre, flipping backwards. Zoro grunted at Sanji. " Hey, crap cook, how about we finish this idiot right now." Sanji shrugged in response. "If you're ready for it, toothpick."

"Stop ignoring us!" The Baskerville's shouted in unison, running towards them. Sanji and Zoro leaped into the air, both glaring annoyed at each other, not even bothering with any special attacks. Sanji sent a strong kick at the left head as Zoro slammed a sword clutched fist into the right judges face.

The Chief Justice was sent skidding backwards, only his middle head remained conscious. "How dare you defy our judgement!" Princess snarled at them. "Your execution is he-!" he was cut off, just as the blonde and green haired duo headbutted him in the jaw, rendering him unconscious.

Nami, Chopper, and the rest of the ship builders and dismantlers watched as the two landed on the judges chest, still bickering. "Alright you idiots, let's get going." Nami snapped at the two. "We have to get up to the top and meet up with Luffy" "But of course Nami-sw-!" she interrupted the cook. "Chopper, you take the lead. I don't trust one to think straight or the other to know where up is." Chopper nodded.

Tilestone roared aloud. "Go onwards Pirates! We'll take care of any who try to follow after you!" "And get some less scandalous clothes on when you get in there." shouted Paulie.

"By the way Mrs. Pirate. Do these guys always..." started Zambai. "argue with each other like that?" Lulu finished, pushing a hair sticking out, back into his head.

The navigator glanced at the two, sighing. "I sometimes forget they even do it these days." she waved goodbye and ran after the group.

"Okay everyone," shouted Zambai. "time to fortify our position!" he turned around to see Tilestone, eyes wide, pointing at Lulu.

"L-Lu-Lulu!" stammered the large Shipwright. Lulu looked around to him. "What is it?" he asked, confused. "Y-your pointed hair!" "Huh?" replied Lulu. "It's missing!" Lulu eyes went wide open behind his glasses. "Whaaaaat?!" gasped out Lulu. He picked up a piece of broken glass to look at himself. "Where is iiiiit?!"

**Moments ago upstairs...**

Fukuro bounced back and forth in the air, jumping from one foot to the other. He unzipped his mouth. "I'm glad you made short work of bull-brains over there." motioning to the still form of Blueno. "All that time off made him weak! Chapapa!"

Fukuro sent a Tempest Kick flying at Luffy, who appeared instantly to the right of the attack. "That won't work on me." Luffy said quietly. "Chapapa. You're pretty fast aren't you? Blueno got cocky and that's why you beat him." The large round man jumped high into the air, the zipper clinking at the side of his mouth.

"I fight smarter than that fool, Chapapa. I won't be defeated as easily as-." he stopped talking as a long piece of black hair suddenly protruded out of his nose. "What - what the. What is-." Luffy was then, to his surprise directly in front of him, grabbing his zipper. "Good." growled Luffy, throwing back his steaming fist . "I want to beat you all up as long as I can for what you did to Robin." Launching his first right into Fukuros nose.

**And thus ends another chapter. Yup...So here's the thing. I AM continuing this, make no mistake. When is comes to the following couple chapters though, the butterfly effect will be a bit more profound. Obviously Fukuro isn't defeated by Luffy in the series (thus no confrontation between him and Franky or Chopper), so you'll see some more changes as well that I think up. I won't focus much on Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, etc much either as their fight and struggles aren't as prevalent to the story. Obviously they win, because Plot. Plus, This is a LuRo story. I've many plans for if/when they get back to Water 7, or when/if they get to Saobody. So. Favorite if you liked it. Follow if you want more. Review if you want me to feel some more love and maybe your thought on this story. Thanks! **

**-ZanaZ**


End file.
